Everyone's Sky
by ShadowYin-Yang
Summary: Someone doesn't like being dumped, especially dumped for Sora even though the brunette's already with Axel. So he kidnaps Sora, in hopes he'll figure out why everybody wants him...
1. Sora's Happy Ending

**Second Kingdom Hearts story! I'm in a big shonen-ai and yaoi mood, especially for Kingdom Hearts!**

**Special thanks to ****Tinker16**** because this idea came to me after I read her one-shot "Forever and Always." This is sort of my own sequel-ish story to her one-shot so I thank you again, Tinker, for permission to make this! **

**All the characters, relationships (both friendship and love), and settings are all from her one-shot. **

**I'm gonna try my best to not make it necessary to read her story(b/c you have to be 18+ to read it, kiddies!). She plans to make a sequel to her story as well so in a way, my story is a possible continuation to the story but her sequel is technically the canon one since she owns the original story this is inspired by.**

**Did I confuse everyone? **

**Well for those that didn't read her one-shot and is not old enough to(but wouldn't be surprised if youngsters ignored me and left to read her one-shot already), here are some things you should know:**

**-Sora owns a restaurant, working with his friends: Demyx and Naminé. Axel is the newest recruit and Sora's lover by the end of "Forever and Always." **

**-Riku cheated on Sora with Roxas who cheated on Axel before. **

* * *

Happy endings…do they really not exist? Or is it just that some people are luckier than others? Is it even luck? What is the recipe for a happy ending? Well even the best cook in town doesn't know. All he knows is that he's living in his happy ending. Even at times in life when obstacles stand in the way, it's the end of it all that counts right?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A bell rang signaling the next meal was ready. A flaming red-head flies by on his roller shoes to pick up the meal from the kitchen and then rolls out over to the table to serve it.

"Hey! Axel! I told you to stop doing that! It's dangerous!" Demyx yelled when Axel flies back into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, I'm careful!" he reassured.

"That's what you said last time! And you-"

"That was ONE time! Let it go already!" Axel cut in.

Another ding came from the bell.

"Come on guys, don't fight! It's supposed to be a good day for all of us, remember?" Sora reminded with a bright smile as he puts a plate forward and Axel rolled up to pick up the dish.

"Sure is…" said Axel and leaned in for a quick kiss before taking off to serve the meal.

Sora stood there blushing before realizing he has to make the next order. A giggle was heard and Sora looked up to see Naminé passing by,

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously and Naminé stopped to smile,

"It's nothing. I just think your relationship with Axel is really cute!"

Heat rose to Sora's face again,

"Oh come on! It's not, well, it could but…I mean, uh…"

Naminé only giggled some more followed by Demyx trying to hold in his own chuckle.

* * *

Axel was about to go back into the kitchen but noticed a new customer come in so he quickly grabbed a menu and then seat the costumer. But he halted when he saw who it was. At first, he wanted to drop everything and pound the living daylights out of this person but when Sora flashed in his mind he knew Sora would be disappointed and angry at him for taking that route. So instead, he walked up to the person, waiting to see if his presence will do anything. When silence came, Axel folded his arms,

"…What do you want?"

"…To see Sora."

Axel glared out of rage and protectiveness,

"Not gonna happen."

"…I'll wait until the restaurant closes…please?"

Axel took in a breath and then looked back at the customers,

"…I'll ask Sora. Oh, here," Axel shoved the menu, "Seat yourself by the corner." With that, Axel picked up some empty plates on the way to kitchen and then back to serve give some checks. Finally, he made his way into the kitchen but by then he had to serve more dishes. It took another 10-15 minutes before Axel could get a word with Sora.

"Sora…"

"Something wrong, Axel?" Sora asked, noticing the tone Axel used while Sora was cooking with his back turned to him.

"Um, yeah…"

Sora stopped cooking and turned to look at Axel's bothered face.

"Ax…"

Axel walked up to Sora and whispered in Sora's ear. Demyx and Naminé exchanged looks of concern as they watched Sora's face fall.

"I'll send him away-"

"No it's okay, Ax…I'll see him afterwards," Sora cut in as he stared at the ground.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, thanks for caring," Sora looked up and gave Axel his warm smile which melted Axel on the spot.

"Well, okay then…but just say the word and he's out!" Axel gave Sora another kiss today before leaving the kitchen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As time went by, people filed in and out of the restaurant as closing time came closer. It continued like that until only one person remained in the corner of the restaurant, playing with his water.

Sora walked out of the kitchen with Demyx holding garbage bags, laughing together until he saw the person, realizing that he's completely forgotten his meeting.

"Er, sorry, can you get this for me, Demyx?" Sora asked handing Demyx his bag,

"Yeah no problem," Demyx replied as he slung it over his shoulder and headed for the back.

Sora sighed as he stood in the dining room. Lifting his head he said the one name he never thought he'd have to say again for the rest of his life.

"Riku…"

The silver-haired man stood up and cautiously walked up to Sora, afraid if he pushed his luck he'll scare Sora away.

"Sora…"

"You waited pretty long for me. Is there something I can help you with?" Sora asked in a serious tone as he didn't want this to conversation to go long.

"Um, I…" Riku averted Sora's gaze as he swallowed and struggled to find words, "I spent so much time, figuring what to say to you…and I never found a way to say anything. There's too much to say…"

"…What are you getting at, Riku?"

"Um…well…first off Sora, can I ask if you're…happy?"

Sora seemed taken back by this but he was quite happy to answer,

"Of course I'm happy! I've never been happier in my life!" Sora replied with such enthusiasm that Riku's looked away even more if possible.

"I-I see…" One of Riku's hands reached over to his other arm and gripped it, "Are you living alone, or…?" Riku's voice trailed off, as if not wanting to finish that sentence.

"…Why are you asking this, Riku?" Sora asked with concern, as the Riku he sees before him was completely different than the man that left him 6 months ago.

"Because I…if you don't have someone special in your life then…I was hoping, maybe, I don't deserve it but…I…I know I'm asking for too much but…maybe…" Sora never saw Riku struggle with words so much that it looked like torture. Sora's heart skipped a beat whether out of fear, surprise, or guilt, he didn't know. But when Riku finally met eyes with him, Sora's hand unconsciously moved to his heart, "Maybe…you can give me a second chance?"

Sora thought he'd stop breathing but before he could even react, a crash was heard as pots and pans were heard falling.

"HELL NO!" Axel shouted, stumbling out of the fallen cooking materials that he was supposed to be cleaning but instead spent his time spying on the two. He quickly went up to Sora and pulled him away from Riku, "The day Sora takes you back is the day you're going to heaven!"

"Axel!" Sora pulled Axel back before a fight breaks out and quickly stood between Riku and Axel, "Axel don't! This is between me and Riku!"

Axel growled under his breath and sent Riku a cold death glare before slowly retreating to the kitchen along with some of the cooking materials he dropped.

"I'm…I apologize for Axel's behavior," said Sora as he turned back to face Riku but Riku only stared at the floor.

"…You're very important to him aren't you?"

"Well…" Sora didn't really want to outright say it as he's never seen Riku look so pitiful before, "He and I, well…"

"You're together. Okay, I understand…" Riku's voice sounded cracked, "I'm sorry for taking up your time…Sora." Riku said that name with such a caring tone, no one would've thought something bad ever happened between them. Riku slowly turned away and made his way towards the door…knowing he's about to walk out of Sora's life possibly forever…

"…Where's Roxas, Riku?" Sora had to ask even though it might not have been in his place to. Riku only froze in his spot,

"…I could never love someone whose heart is so different from yours," Riku replied and turned his body to look at Sora again, "I'm sorry, Sora. For everything. This…Axel, is extremely lucky."

"Ri…" Sora stopped himself from stopping Riku from leaving, knowing if he showed any concern or signs of second thoughts he'll only pull Riku back. Sora stood there, wondering if Riku will be alright. Or if Riku even remembers Axel who beat him up at his own front door.

"Sor!" Namine's voice piped in as she came out of the kitchen, "Hey Sor, Demyx got…oh Sora, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Sora only shook his head, "No I'm okay, I was just…concerned for someone else."

"Oh…you're concerned? For Riku?" Sora was only surprised that Naminé knew but she only answered that question before he even asked it, "Axel briefly 'announced' Riku was here."

"Oh…well…he was really sad, and hurt…"

"Oh Sor, only you would be concerned for him. But I admit, I admire his courage for coming here and even waiting all day just for a chance to speak to you."

"It's just…well, I know what it's like to love someone who wouldn't return your feelings. Even though ironically when I felt like that, my feelings were for him. I just hope he'll be okay…"

Naminé only smiled for Sora,

"Sor, he'll be fine. If not, how about Demyx and I check on him sometime? But come on, we can't celebrate our restaurant's anniversary without the head chef!"

A smile finally appeared on Sora's face.

"Thanks Naminé…and you're right! Let's have fun!"

Outside the restaurant, a figure stood, watching through the window from across the street. He saw Demyx running in with bottles and cans of beer and then having Sora confiscate them but in the end, the beer stayed anyway. The figure watched until the party was over leaving the party-goers full of food and/or completely drunk and knocked out. Sora only drank one cup of beer before getting wobbly. He lost his balance only to fall into Axel's arms. By now, they all knew they'll be spending the night at their restaurant so Naminé took the liberty to close the shades, blocking the figure's view of the activities in the restaurant. The last thing he saw was Axel pulling Sora into a heartwarming kiss…

* * *

**You know…I just realized how this might turn into a bit of an angst story.**

**Please R and R!**


	2. Taken

Sora stretched his arms, it's a brand new day! He left the bed to open the window shades of the bedroom, letting sunlight in. He then returned to his bed and picked up his pillow, slamming it down on the only head left in the bed.

"Gnh!"

"Wakey, wakey! It's a brand new day! And the start of the weekend!" Sora announced but got no response, "Come on! Wake up! You said you'd take me out today!"

"…"

"Axel!"

"…"

"I know you're awake, Axel!"

After a few more moments of silence, Sora sighed, not believing what he was about to say just to 'wake' someone up,

"…I'll try some of the new kinky stuff you've always wanted in our sex if you get up now," Sora offered and Axel sat up in a second,

"Promise me we're getting hot tonight and I'll make breakfast too!"

Sora rolled his eyes and threw his pillow at him,

"Fine," he replied and Axel punched the air in triumph before getting out of bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's been almost a week since Riku's visit and Sora's life hasn't changed. Still he would be concerned for Riku every now and then, but Demyx and Naminé would reassure that Riku was still working and doesn't seem to show any signs of doing anything suicidal. Not that it meant Riku was happy, it just means he's…on the line of being okay-as Demyx puts it.

The weekend meant Sora and Axel will be spending at least one full day together. Today, Sora wanted to go shopping and they walked through downtown as Sora window-shopped until he found stores he wanted to go in and buy. Then the two would have lunch, of course that usually meant sharing ice cream rather than actual lunch. Everything was simply perfect for them…A perfection that a certain someone would want to destroy.

"Hm?" Sora heard his phone let out a single ring, indicating a text message.

_If you want Riku to live_

_Go meet me behind his office building_

_Come alone_

Sora wanted to gasp but the last line kept him from saying anything knowing Axel would surely get suspicious if he even lets out a single squeak. Panic ran through his mind and it was getting hard to stay calm.

"What's wrong, Sor?" Axel already noticed Sora acting a bit unusual.

"Um…" Sora looked behind Axel and noticed the building Riku worked at was closer than he thought. He debated in his head whether to tell Axel or not; after all, threats like these never ended in a good way. But who would have something held against him? Sora didn't understand but couldn't think of anyone he'd piss off so much that Riku's life was threatened, "Uh Axel, I'll be right back! I need to take this!"

"Um, okay?" Axel raised a brow in confusion as Sora stood up and quickly ran past Axel, headed towards the building.

* * *

The brunette doesn't remember ever going to the back of this office building so he wasn't sure where in the back he was supposed to meet this mystery person. The back was empty; only filled with cars, garbage dumpsters, and the ground filled with cigarettes. But the area had no living person in sight and Sora feared he was too late.

"You are extremely stupid you know that?"

Before Sora could turn upon hearing the voice behind him, his mouth was covered by a cloth and he slowly lost consciousness…

Sora barely had a chance to struggle as his body now fell limp on the ground. Gloved-hands searched his pants for Sora's phone. Looking for Axel's number was easy as his name began with 'A' and was right at the top of the list. He couldn't help but taunt the poor red-head…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Axel felt his pants vibrate and he immediately picked up his phone to look at the message.

_Hey Ax I'm afraid you won't be going home today with your Sora_

Axel immediately turned the text off and saw the message was from…Sora?

"_What?" _Axel stood, confused, worried, scared; he didn't know but probably felt all those emotions at once and more. But it couldn't of have been from Sora, why would he text from 3rd person? But no one else calls him 'Ax' except Sora.

Axel was about to toss his phone to get the message away from him but instead he tried calling Sora which failed. The man only cursed, now he's lost all contact with Sora and doesn't even know where to start looking…

* * *

Riku's office room's door was heavily pounded on but before Riku could even reply, the door was kicked open by Axel.

"Riku!"

"A-Axel?"

"S-Sir! We're sorry! We'll take him away right away!" some of the guards came running in but looked like Axel already beat them up once already.

"Back off!" Axel shouted over his shoulder and Riku quickly motioned them to leave.

"Something wrong?" Riku asked as Axel went up to his desk and nearly slammed his hands down.

"Unfortunately you have more access to technology…I need your help…"

"You…need my help?"

"Sora might be in danger, okay?"

That single line got Riku on board the wagon before even realizing there was one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sora's phone was definitely broken," said Riku after he listened through Axel's phone, "Okay, do you remember which way he went?"

"I was over by the ice cream parlor. Sora headed this way," Axel pointed at the ground, indicating this direction. Riku looked out towards the window which was conveniently in the direction where the ice cream parlor was visible.

"…Maybe one of our dogs can pick up Sora's scent."

"Not made of machine, but I can live with that!"

It didn't take long for the two to find crushed remains of what looks to be a black cell phone, unmistakably Sora's. Riku then had to wait 5 minutes for Axel to let out his rage, angry at himself for letting Sora out of his sight.

"…I don't mean to sound negative, but how do you know it wasn't Sora that gave you the message?" Riku asked only to receive a death glare by Axel.

"S-Sorry…"

Axel turned away and his forehead met the brick wall,

"Sora…" he whispered, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. His mind wondered…was Sora really taken by someone? If so, was it by a complete stranger, someone he knew, or even…Riku?

* * *

Sora's eyes fluttered open, comfort consuming his body as he rolled around. His eyes snapped open and his body immediately went into a sitting position.

"Axel?" he called out but got no response. Sora looked around seeing he's in a small room with 2 small beds, himself in one of them. Between the two beds was a side table drawer and a lamp on top of it. The walls and ground looked like wood. To his left he saw a fire place and on the two sides were windows and in front of him was a small TV and a door. Sora leapt from his bed and reached for the knob on the door but it couldn't open. Next he tried the windows but they were shut tight. That's when Sora noticed the outside; all he saw were trees.

"…_Why am I in a cabin in a middle of nowhere?" _Sora thought as he notice that he was trapped unless he broke a window and somehow climb out unscathed. But the thought left his mind when he heard his stomach growl indicating his hunger.

"_If I do escape…I don't even know where society is. Can I take the chance of surviving until I find society?" _

Sora gasped and reached into his pockets only to find nothing in them except an empty wallet.

"_Great, I was robbed!" _Sora groaned at the absence of his phone and money. That's when Sora decided to explore, not that there was much to explore anyway. He went by the fire place and Sora found what looks like a small cabinet next to it. Opening it he realized it was a small fridge but it was empty except for water and…

"Sea Salt ice cream!" Sora reached in and took one to eat. He scanned for a garbage can to toss the wrappings and found one next to the beds and then noticed another door by the beds. While eating his ice cream, he tried the door and walked in to see a bathroom.

"_How cute! It's like a mini-house!" _

Sora almost completely forgot he was trapped but the atmosphere seemed to so calm and peaceful. The young man didn't feel in danger at all…

* * *

**Ah! Please Read and Review!**


	3. Nightmare

Sora's disappearance caused panic among the people that held Sora dear to their hearts. The police was dragged in, not that they were much help. Riku was the first and only suspect but there were no signs of him taking Sora. The only valuable clue hinting at Riku was Sora's crushed phone being found behind Riku's building. Sora's tracks were covered too well. Demyx and Naminé helped search, both branching out to their friends and hopes they've seen Sora and help search. But no one searched as frantic as Riku or Axel. But to Axel, every passing day was his hell. Every day he will go by without knowing if Sora, HIS Sora, is safe or hurt...it hurt knowing he will never know by the end of the day.

For Sora, things were quite different. When Sora first woke up, he waited until someone came around. He knew someone had to come by eventually, after all, somebody put him there in the first place. Until then, Sora took a relax approach to his problem, eating Sea Salt ice cream until he was full and watching television. When it got darker, Sora turned on the light. It wasn't until the clock hit 9 p.m. when Sora started to ponder if he was left here to die…

"Axel…" he saddened as his thoughts were filled with Axel. Did he know where he was? Was Axel alright? He must be worried sick…

Sora left his position at the bed and went to the window, staring at the night sky.

"Axel…I'm sorry…" if only he had told him what was in the text, this probably would never have happened. Sora lightly gasped when his eyes left the sky; he saw light flickering in his direction and it came closer and closer until Sora saw an outline of a person with a what-he-assumes to be a flashlight. The light disappeared and he heard the doorknob being used. Sora's body froze, he didn't know whether he should just wait there or go hide in the bathroom with the remaining Sea Salt ice cream. His decision was half and half as he slowly backed up towards the bathroom door but stopped when the door opened and was kicked shut by a familiar blonde he met six months ago…

"…Roxas?" Sora's eyes widened, seeing Riku's secretary right here in front of him. He hasn't seen or talked with him since Sora's last visit to Riku's office. Well, he did technically see Roxas again when Axel went to beat Riku up.

Roxas puts down the two plastic bags he was carrying and ignored Sora until he locked the door from the inside. The blonde held an unexpressive face while he took a few steps forwards Sora and noticed a pile of wrappings from the Sea Salt ice cream in both the garbage and a bit on the floor and on the bed. Roxas placed his hands on his hips and gave Sora a look.

"…I was hungry," was all Sora could say and Roxas changed his look to a small glare but Sora glared back, "You left me here without any food! That's not my…oh my gosh! You're the one that put me here!!!" Sora pointed after that realization and stumbled backwards, losing his step and fell on his back.

"...Wow, really? You're that dumb?" Roxas commented, walking up to Sora who put himself in sitting position with his arms holding him up. But before he could put himself in a fully sitting position, Roxas sat himself on Sora's waist and cupped Sora's chin. Sora found himself being stared at, harder and harder if possible as Roxas examined him. Sometimes Roxas would tilt Sora's head to the side or pull Sora's face closer. It was uncomfortable to Sora but he was afraid to make any sort of movement of protest in fear of Roxas and his serious look. Remembering their first encounter, Roxas gave off a cold atmosphere and didn't show he's even got a heart. Sora also remembered that heartless look he received from Roxas when he headed back towards Riku's office while Sora was on his way out. It took a moment for Sora to realize he was breathing harder, finding himself completely intimidated by Roxas. Roxas let out a small growl and Sora felt his face gripped harder, flinching at the tight feeling.

"I don't see it…"

"See…"Sora was afraid to ask but the question came out before he fully recognized his fear, "See what?"

Roxas's eyes narrowed and pushed Sora hard so he fell all the way down on his back. Placing his body over Sora and holding onto Sora's wrists to prevent any strong struggle.

"I don't see…" Roxas quickly scanned Sora's body but it wasn't much help to him being clothed, "Hn, I don't see…" he repeated again and gave Sora a cold-hearted stare, "What makes you so special!" Weight left Sora's body but before Sora could relax, Roxas grabbed a handful of Sora's hair and threw his head against the bathroom door behind him.

"Nothing special at all…"

Sora's body curled up from pain, holding his head in hopes to stop the throbbing he's feeling.

"You're as pathetic as they come! What makes you so special!?"

"Ah!" Sora let out a yell of pain as he tried to get up but his head throbbed harder, "What do you mean?! I didn't do anything to you!"

Roxas only smirked and crossed his arms,

"Didn't Riku mention it to you? When he went crawling back to you?"

Sora rubbed his head,

"He…he didn't mention anything…about you."

"Of course he wouldn't, I shouldn't be surprised. He wouldn't dare to say or do anything that will worry or hurt his _precious_ Sora!"

Sora looked at him, almost in concern, when he heard that faint moment of hurt in Roxas's voice.

"To think I've gone for years, going from one person to the next, and every time I held the upper hand. Until Riku…" Roxas hissed Riku's name with venom, "What pisses me off more than the fact that I became the dumpee for once, is the fact that Riku crumbled like a pathetic baby just because he went so long without the 'warmth' and 'love' or 'gentle touch' from his precious _Sora_!" Roxas reached down and pulled Sora up by his collar and slammed him against the wall,

"What makes you so special!? Why is it that you're the one everyone wants?! You're even sleeping with Axel!"

"Roxas…I'm sorry about-"

"I'm not upset over Riku. I never felt anything for him; it was just for good fun. Weren't you even listening? The only thing worth being upset about is that I wasn't the dumper this time. That almost sinks me to your level!" Sora gasped when Roxas threw him on the bed, Sora's head hitting the back of the board as Roxas lifted Sora's chin to see get another look at Sora's face.

"I guess I have to see for myself…anything could help. Besides, I'm bored…" Roxas's face descends to Sora's, stealing a kiss. An alarm went off in Sora's head and he immediately struggled; shoving, screaming, kicking, anything to get Roxas off him. But no matter what he did, Roxas would overpower him and pin him down in whatever way he can, even using ripped articles of clothing to tie Sora down. The less progress Sora felt, the more hopeless it felt and tears started to fall as he felt more and more vulnerable especially when his clothes actually started ripping with Roxas continuously pulling and tearing them.

"Roxas! STOP!" The only two words he was deprived to were 'stop' and 'Roxas' with the occasional 'Please.' It wasn't until later that Sora started crying out for Axel but Roxas immediately hits Sora every time he hears it. And each time, Sora remembered that one time Riku hit him and slowly, his least favorite memories started coming back to him as tears ran down his face uncontrollably.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clock struck midnight. Roxas sat up from the bed and stared out at the moon, and then down at Sora. The poor boy was out cold and completely worn out and bruised.

"…Hn, is that all you got, Sora?"

With a smug look Roxas left the bed, lightly dressed himself, and finally sorted out the food and clothing he brought with him in the plastic bags he left on the floor. When he opened the fridge, he reminded himself to get more Sea Salt ice cream when he goes out. After Roxas stored more food and clothes, he took the last Sea Salt ice cream for a midnight snack. Again, he went over and looked down at Sora who hasn't budged. The blonde smirked, only wishing he could show Axel and Riku how much fun he had with Sora that night.

* * *

**Notes:**

**-Just like Tinker and her story, I have NOTHING against Roxas and he's also one of my favorite characters so I felt bad for making him so mean. **

**-God I felt horrible for doing this to Sora…**

**Please R and R!!! No seriously! How is it that I have more favs than reviews???**


	4. Familiar

**Well finally got an update in! I think this is a tad longer than the previous chapters.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Sora's eyes fluttered open for the second time in the same bed except when Sora moved, he felt uncomfortable pain instead of the comfort of the bed. He felt the sun's rays on his face and realized it was morning but last night's events came flooding back to his mind and Sora felt tears welling up in his eyes. He curled his body up and held onto the covers, wrapping them around him as best he could. It didn't take long before he started sobbing uncontrollably and wishing for the warmth and comfort from Axel.

Sora didn't know how long he stayed like that but after a while he realized he was the only one making noise. Slowly pulling the covers from his face he turned his body and glanced around…Roxas was nowhere in sight. The only thing noticeable was folded up clothing on the other bed. Sora shivered before slowly sitting up on the bed and glanced around the room once more, making sure Roxas really wasn't here. He even listened for anything in the bathroom but only received silence. Even after finalizing that Roxas wasn't here, Sora still held the covers close to his chest and nervously looked around. He got up from the bed and carried the covers with him to pick up the folded clothes, he assumed was for him, and made his way into the bathroom.

He never felt so dirty in his life. Turning on the water for a shower, Sora stood under the running the water until the tears started coming back again and he became determined to clean himself off.

* * *

"Hiya Roxas!"

"Hey..." Roxas tiredly greeted back a co-worker in his monotone voice. He never realized until recently how boring work was if there's no one to screw during break(without getting in trouble at least). Ever since that realization, he lost all enthusiasms to even be here. In fact, the man is just waiting to be fired from this place. It's bad enough he knew Riku and all that jazz but working under him after all that? Not as much fun as before.

"There you are YOU BASTARD!!!"

For some reason Roxas knew that was meant for him.

Turning himself around to see who in the world hated him so much at the moment besides Sora only to find himself on his back after being tackled down.

"Where's Sora you insolence PRICK!?"

And for some reason, Roxas could find amusement in all this despite the throbbing pain from his head after hitting the ground upon impact.

"Ow…Axel?" Roxas somehow got the name out instead of laughing out loud,

"Don't 'Axel' me! Where is he?!" the flame-man demanded only to receive the same blank stare Roxas had on the whole time.

"I don't know."

"Liar!"

"I'm not," Roxas shrugged, "I really don't know."

"Prove it!"

"Why don't you prove what you just accused me of?"

By this time, Riku had to come and pull Axel off Roxas before hell broke loose. Not to mention he still needed Roxas to work and thus couldn't LET Axel hurt him. Patting his clothes after standing up, Roxas gave Axel a cold stare,

"Go ahead, have the cops search me and my place if you want. I don't know where your precious _Sora_ is."

Axel wasn't convinced and they both knew that as they stared into each other's eyes for the first time in a very long time…

While Roxas was cautious, he never thought Axel would be the one to suspect him first and this soon for that matter.

And while Axel knew he was on the right track, he knew Roxas was the more cunning one and was most likely 5 steps ahead of everyone else to ensure he'll never get caught.

At that moment, both knew the end result would be up Roxas.

With a smirk, Roxas took his leave. With a feeling of disappointment and failure, Axel did as well…

* * *

Sora felt depressed but…he couldn't help but feel he'll go insane if he doesn't do something! That's actually why he turned on the television but…he felt lonesome and depressed nonetheless. And he's cooped up in cabin to boot. He wanted company because he wanted comfort. No one is here to comfort him except the television if that can even pass as something to comfort you with. But the brunette was no couch potato to begin with. He doesn't use the TV as entertainment except the occasional weekends. But right now…it's the only thing that makes noise and is the closest thing to sounding human.

Eventually instead of moping and feeling sorry for himself, he got up and look around again, in hopes to find something to entertain himself. And he did in the mini kitchen when he found paper, pencil, and pens. Well now he can draw at least.

It was good thing he found something to do, because Sora did not know he'd be stuck in that place for a while. Eventually, Sora just lost count of how many days. Now he knew why Roxas came by with so much food.

Sora guessed about 3 days passed at the very least and he found it was actually possible to comfort yourself at least a bit. At first he directed all his anger and hatred at Roxas but being someone that can't hold a grudge for a very long, the anger and hatred subsided but he didn't fall back to his original state of self-pity and depression.

He comforted himself by thinking of Axel. And thinking of him helped keep his sanity too. He knew he had to get through this for Axel if not for himself.

After he ran out of paper, Sora went to the door and spent his time trying to unlock it. It was worth a try to at least try and get some fresh air.

Funny enough, he stuck so many things into the keyholes that he did eventually get it open without breaking it…he thinks. Not that it mattered, so long as Sora got some fresh air he wasn't going to worry about a door that kept him locked in. Sora at first walked straight and see how far he can go until he finds a path, a road, or even society. He didn't know how long he walked but he eventually got tired and turned around to head straight back. Wherever he is, Roxas did a good job at keeping him in one place.

* * *

"_This is just wonderful…" _Roxas thought to himself as he limped his way to his own home and blindly reached for the door due to it being way past midnight and one of his eyes hurt. Maybe it wasn't a great idea to have so many partners. He learned that those who want revenge…well, they can hurt you pretty badly. Although he was quite surprised when Axel didn't come beat him up at night yet; he has every reason to. Hn…maybe Sora softened him up too much.

"Ah…" Roxas limped his way to the bathroom and looked around for that stupid first-aid kit that he was surprised he kept. Sitting down on the floor, he clumsily tried to bandage cuts and later he has to get some ice for those bruises he got and not to mention his eye.

Sure, it wasn't the first time this happened after stealing plenty of girlfriends and boyfriends added to his usual screw-then-leave routine. But this was the first time he thought he might need to go a hospital!

After finishing up he struggled into a stand and went into the kitchen, glancing at his calendar.

"Great…" he muttered, knowing he'll have to go check on Sora to make sure the boy doesn't starve to death…or kill himself but if that already happened then oh well.

Whether Sora lives or dies is no matter to Roxas really. He just wanted to see what's so special about him and he found nothing really special at all. It would be cool to keep looking but it's not on his top priority list.

Sighing to himself and going to his room to get some clothes, Roxas thought he might as well go now since he's still awake. He'll stop by a convenience store for the food.

* * *

Sora was so in trouble and he knew it. Somewhere between yesterday and today, he jammed the door and to fix it he accidentally broke it. Sora found he can't close it and he's been worrying crazy about some wild animal coming in while he slept! He was just glad it's not cold at night otherwise Sora wouldn't still be up trying to find something to keep the door closed without locking himself in. The door technically closes if you do it but then it just opens by itself again.

Sora pouted as he fell to his knees next to the door and sighed, he was getting tired but he was beyond uncomfortable sleeping with an open door! It's not just wild animals that bother him, what if people actually come by at night? That's like asking to be raped (again)!

His thoughts were interrupted when his eyes were shone by light.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Roxas exclaimed and Sora stood back up,

"I, um you…the door…" Sora pointed and backed into the house when he saw Roxas approaching with a bag and flashlight in his hands.

Sora retreated to stand by the bed while Roxas puts his stuff down when he reached the door. He examined it, looking at it, moved it, and then tried it to see what's wrong.

"How the hell did you break this?" Roxas questioned and walked over to a drawer to pull out duck tape and scissors.

"I…don't know…" Sora answered timidly as he watched Roxas making something with the tape but all Sora could see was Roxas's back. When Roxas was done, he taped what looks like a mini-handle he made to the door and another one to the wall right next to it. Reaching in the drawer again he pulled out a ruler and stuck the stick through it, keeping the door in its place.

"Wow…" Sora let out in a whisper, wishing he could think on the spot like that. Roxas only sent him a small glare and that's when Sora noticed Roxas's slightly off-face due to the large black eye he has, "S-Sorry about the door…"

"Well…" Roxas placed his hands on his hips and looked around, "If you didn't run away then I guess you really don't know how to get out of here."

Sora only shook his head as he kept staring at that hurt eye.

"…What do you want?!" Roxas barked and Sora immediately looked away,

"Nothing!"

"Then what the hell are you staring at me for?!"

"I…you…your eye…" Sora pointed.

"What about it?" Roxas questioned and crossed his arms.

"…Doesn't it hurt?"

"Heh, you get used to it!" He replied and picked up his bags and took them to the mini-fridge. Sora wanted very much to question what Roxas wanted with him other than…well…yeah _that_. But the guy seems to be in a very sour mood, as in more than usual. Even Sora could see that the eye, at the very least, was the cause.

"…Um…w-would you like ice for that?" Sora meekly asked.

"Heh, no thanks! I don't need it!"

Sora felt one of his brows twitch and felt a familiar sense of arrogant, annoyance, and just plain stupidity. It took all of Sora's strength not to shout back at Roxas.

* * *

"_Axel, you're an idiot!" Sora exclaimed while he angrily threw an ice pack at the man sitting on the couch, rubbing his head._

"_Gee thanks, I wonder whose fault it was to begin with?" Axel asked sarcastically and placed the ice on his head. Sora only placed his hands on his hips and glared at the older man,_

"_Just because I said Cloud's hot doesn't mean I think of you any less or him any better! Besides, you KNEW Leon and Cloud are together!"_

"_Yeah…AFTER I fell down those steps I saw the two together practically grind against each other in broad daylight!"_

"_Yeah, but were in Tifa's bar. And maybe if you didn't jump to conclusions based on one thing I said, you wouldn't almost have had a concussion! I was talking to Leon and I just agreed with him that Cloud is hot! That's it! Just a friendly conversation! It wasn't like I was drooling over him! And at least I wasn't eavesdropping on a conversation on the second floor!" _

"_Hmph!" Axel only looked away, not wanting to admit defeat and gave Sora the silent treatment, causing said-boy to groan. The two shared a few moments of silence before Axel heard Sora move from his spot. _

_In a few short moments, Axel felt the couch shift and thus looked to his left to see that Sora has sat down with a first aid kit._

"_Here…" Sora held up a band-aid, indicating he wanted Axel to put them over the scars and scrapes he had on his face and any other area with these small scratches._

"_Heh, I don't need it!" That only earned Axel a smack over the head and Sora still held the healing item before Axel. Giving up, Axel put the ice down and stared for a few moments before taking it and muttered a 'fine.'_

_The two stared ahead of them instead of at each other with only the sounds of a band-aid being opened as their only way to avoid an awkward silence. _

"_Hey," Axel started and lifted his shirt a bit, "I can't see my back injuries…" he murmured and shifted so Sora can get a better view._

"_I'll get them…they're barely anything here," Sora stated and opened another bandage to get one minor wound by Axel's waist. Axel put his shirt back down and sat back against the couch again. He reached over to the first aid kit on Sora's lap and just started ripping apart the band-aid wrappers while Sora stared ahead and stayed silent. _

_Axel covered most of the wounds that were visible to him; he looked to his right to see everything he threw there and was about to stand up to toss them in the trash if Sora didn't pull on the man's arm and directed Axel's attention back to Sora. _

"…_Here," Sora murmured and placed a bandage on Axel's cheek while averting his gaze. _

_After a brief moment of silence, Axel sighed and fell back against the couch. After a second sigh, Axel put his arm around Sora and pulled him close,_

"_I'm sorry…" he whispered and leaned over to place his shin on top of Sora's head. Sora tensed up a bit but immediately reacted to the touch and hugged Axel around the waist and leaning into him._

"_No, I'm sorry…" _

_The crack in Sora's voice made Axel sigh again, knowing Sora was about to spring a leak through his eye sockets. The man rubbed Sora's back comfortingly, knowing how much Sora hates it when they fight and it takes forever to convince the brunette that everything was fine and will be fine. But it always did ended up like this; both of them apologizing and then Axel spending a good half hour cuddling with Sora and make him feel better. Not to mention: the make-up sex after all that was always mind blowing._

* * *

"…I think you should put ice on that," Sora stated with a more firm voice, his annoyance rising at record pace.

"Just shut up and leave me alone, I have a headache and I honestly didn't even want to come tonight but I had to so be grateful!" Roxas exclaimed and stood up after he was done.

"Fine, I will!" Sora huffed and went to the kitchen. Roxas only slightly raised a brow as he watched Sora come back and walked past him to open the mini fridge. Sora grabbed a bar of Sea Salt ice cream and wrapped paper towel around it. He kicked the fridge door close and turned around to grab Roxas's arm.

Upon instinct, Roxas pulled away, giving Sora a "WTH are you doing?" look. Sora only pouted angrily and reached out for Roxas again, pulling the arm back and placing the cold substance into Roxas's hand.

"Use it! Don't be so stubborn!" Sora ordered and released Roxas. The blonde wasn't sure what Sora did after he stepped aside but all Roxas could do at the moment was look down at the now-cold hand. After a brief moment of staring, Roxas looked for Sora who was now angrily staring at the television as if Roxas did something wrong but Sora didn't want to deal with it…okay he technically did a lot of things 'wrong.'

Sighing in defeat, Roxas slowly placed the item against his face and sat on his bed to watch Sora be angry for once.

* * *

**Please read and review!!!**


	5. Hate

**About time I updated, wow! And back from my convention!**

* * *

Sora awoke the following morning reaching around for Axel's warmth, only to remember his little predicament. Immediately sitting up in his bed he looked around only to see Roxas gone again. Well he was surprised when Roxas didn't even touch him last night but he was more surprise that Roxas kept his ice-cream for ice on his face the whole time and even changed it himself. He later made himself some 'ice cream soup.'

Sora swung his legs over the bed and saw a note on the side table drawer…

_You wasted all the paper here so good thing I brought new ones._

_You don't need to conserve food, I'll be back tomorrow_

Sora wasn't sure if he should believe him and pig-out or call this bluff and conserve his food.

Though if he was trying to kill him…wouldn't he have done so already? Oh wait, wouldn't starving make it less suspicious? But Roxas was the one that…

Sora just shook his head, as he was confusing himself, and just opened the mini fridge to see what he can have for breakfast.

Next Day:

Sora was surprised that Roxas actually came back the next day like he said. He was even more surprised when Roxas came back with a second black eye. Though his immediate reaction was to fuss over it; but Roxas just knocked his hands away and telling him to leave him alone.

Not that Sora listened.

Roxas brought over actual ice this time around and Sora immediately took some to make a real ice pack. With that in hand, he practically shoved it against Roxas's face, despite how angrily the blonde growled in warning. Still, Sora just doesn't seem as fazed. He stood with hands on his hips, as if scolding, and ordered Roxas to hold onto it while he makes dinner now that there are more of a variety of food.

And Roxas stared…

He observed Sora, with one eye, but he can still see. The blonde couldn't wrap his head around this boy. He didn't understand him or how he worked. Roxas couldn't understand how…_different_ Sora was.

Though because of the silence observing, Sora would at times forget that he wasn't home but still held captive; he'd occasionally look over his shoulder to see Roxas staring holes into him from a chair, but he did his best to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of being watched as he made some curry.

When Sora handed Roxas the plate, the blonde didn't stop staring(a stare that can pass as a glare). Sora just squirmed uncomfortably before sitting himself in front of the TV. And Roxas continued his silent routine while Sora did his best to ignore that uncomfortable feeling.

He didn't know how long it was since Sora forgot Roxas was even there(since Sora got so caught up in the show); but when Roxas sat before him with that same fierceness in his face as before, Sora lightly jumped, especially since the blonde looked scary with bruised eyes.

"Give me your hand…" Roxas ordered and held his hand out. Sora only backed up a little until he hit the bed,

"Wh-Why?"

"Just do it."

Well since Roxas wasn't forcefully taking it…Sora slowly reached his hand out and put it on top of Roxas's.

Roxas gripped it, then loosened it and felt the hand, almost caressing it.

It only confused Sora, or anyone for that matter, to see Roxas looking so absorbed by just a hand.

When Roxas felt he was done, he dropped it and stood up.

"I'll be back tomorrow…" was the last thing he said before he left…

It still left a very confused Sora who stared at his own hand, wandering if there was something wrong with him.

As Roxas walked home, he kept pondering about Sora. Does he really care about everyone, no matter who they were? Was he really so…strong at heart? Why is he not broken? Is his touch always that gentle…?

The blonde immediately slapped himself after that thought. He shouldn't care nor should it matter. Even though at the same time…it kind of did matter; and Roxas just doesn't get it. Even after these past few days, he still doesn't get what makes Sora so special…

* * *

"How's Axel?"

It took all of Sora's courage to ask Roxas that question by the end of that week. Roxas has made daily visits since but spent most of the time observing Sora who in turn, ignored Roxas. Though a few times Roxas would come in with another bruise or some other injury on his arm or leg and Sora would spend the first few minutes treating him before going on with his own business.

Still Sora knows it's been over a week since he last saw Axel and he wanted to know if his lover was okay.

Roxas, however, just shot Sora a glare from his seat in a chair.

"Like hell I would know!"

Sora's head fell and he put his arms up to hold himself,

"Can you…at least check for me? I-I don't know what you need me for but…I want to know how Axel is doing…please?"

Roxas stood up and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Why would you want me to? For all you know, Axel is out having the time of his life without you breathing down his neck!"

Sora's head shot up and sent Roxas a dangerous glare.

"Don't assume things like that…" Sora nearly growled and Roxas only rolled his eyes.

"You listen to me: You can never truly know someone. I thought you would've learned that with Riku…" In all honesty, Roxas expected at the very most, a punch, from Sora. But nothing came…

"…I feel sorry for you if you always think that negatively about everyone you're with."

When Roxas dared look at Sora in the eye, he was tempted to have his fist meet Sora's face instead. How dare he look at him with such a pitiful face?

"I'm not saying…it's never going to happen. But if I don't trust Axel at all, then there is no relationship," said Sora in a calm manner.

"What if it continuously happens to you?"

"Well then I'm obviously doing something wrong," Sora replied a shrug, "I'll look back to what all my love interests have in common and maybe avoid that in the next person."

"…What if it's not you at all? You're just having bad luck?"

"Well then I hope my luck will turn around one day!"

"…"

"Can you tell me what's so fun about hurting people's feelings?"

Roxas only raised a brow at that question.

"I mean…you really hurt Axel…and my own feelings when you were with Riku…"

Roxas scowled, even more if possible, and turned around so his back faced Sora.

"I don't hurt people's feelings for fun. It just happens and it's none of my concern."

"…That's still mean, Roxas."

The blond only looked over his shoulder,

"Does it look like I care?" Though he wished he never looked…because Sora looked at him with the same pitiful face as before. His eyes just said it "I feel sorry for you."

And Roxas hated that. He hated to be look down at as if he was pathetic!

"Don't look at me like that…" he growled in warning and Sora merely looked surprised.

"…Like what?"

"Ugh…Like I'm _below_ you!" he practically snarled and turned back around with his hand reaching for Sora's neck. The two of them tumbled to the ground right afterwards, with Roxas on top of Sora, "Don't look at me as if I need your pity!"

"I'm…I'm sorry," Sora apologized through the light grip Roxas had on him while he looked away to avoid giving Roxas that look. Roxas almost tightened his grip and did…but only for a few seconds before he completely removed his hand and stared blankly at the boy coughing and feeling his neck.

"……Axel's looking for you."

Sora's eyes snapped open as he felt his neck and his eyes widened but it was quickly followed by a smile.

"H-Huh? He is? Really? Oh Axel, he must be so worried!"

"……"

"Roxas, please tell me what it is you want from me? I want to return to Axel…"

Roxas only stared at those bright eyes and merely blinked while he started and kept silence. After a pause, Roxas's hand met Sora's face for a hard slap. He immediately got up afterwards and before Sora could even got a word in, Roxas was out the door.

"_I hate you…I hate your happiness…I hate your love…"_

Roxas's walking pace became faster, almost tripping over twigs and thick branches as he went.

"_I hate your positivity…I hate your kindness…I hate how everyone loves you…"_

One more big trip made Roxas stop for a moment. He leaned against a large tree to catch his breath. When the short moment passed, his fist met the hard bark and he cried out in pain right after.

"_I hate…how you make me feel like this…"_

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	6. Testing

**I still hate this site…for making dash lines not-visible anymore!**

* * *

"And there! See? A friendship bracelet!" Sora handed his new craft to Roxas who merely stared at it with a frown. So Sora just shrugged and put it down in front of him while he went on to make another bracelet. Roxas lifted his wrist to look at his checkered wristband, and to check the bandaged hand he sort of 'broke' from hitting a tree. He looked down at the bracelet Sora made that's also black and white…and Roxas wondered how Sora can notice such a thing. Considering how Sora's such a colorful person, he wouldn't pick black and white if he had a choice…right?

"…You already made two," Roxas stated, confirming the fact that he rather have more livelier colors if given the choice since Sora's got one blue and white one put to the side for himself.

"I know, but I can't leave Axel out. Even though we both have about 50 of these haha!" Sora lightly laughed with some red string, "But they all look different so they're all unique! Most of the time we make them for each other instead of ourselves."

"Is there anything you two have NOT done together?" Roxas asked with a raised brow.

"Um…have sex in a public place?"

Roxas wasn't exactly expecting that kind of answer…nor did he want to hear that.

"But I don't know…we really did lots of things together. Bowling, attend an anime convention, mini-golfing…We've done a great variety of things!"

And Roxas felt his stomach turn a bit. He had his arms crossed across his chest and he gripped his own arm hard.

"So you've gone to all the cliché date places?"

Sora tilted his head in thought as he tied the strings together taped to the table.

"I guess so? The beach, the mall, the park, an amusement park, a carnival too, the movies, and…I said mini golfing right?"

And Roxas went into another state of a long pause and Sora-staring.

"…The zoo?"

Sora looked up and then at Roxas,

"No, we haven't! Oh we should go sometime!"

"…Alright."

"Huh?"

* * *

"When I said 'we' I meant me and Axel!" Sora exclaimed.

"Hey I'm just making sure you get some sun so you don't look like a ghost from being stuck indoors all day," Roxas stated with his hands in his pockets. The two stood in the middle of a zoo but despite the awkwardness for Sora, it didn't take long for the brunette to get excited. After asking for some popcorn and cotton candy, since he had no money, Sora ran ahead and forced Roxas to follow just so he doesn't lose him.

"Look at that!" Sora pointed and was nearly bouncing like a little kid. Roxas put his hands on the bar surrounding the animal to support himself and catch his breath. He looked up only to see tortoises…

"Look how big they are!" Sora exclaimed in excitement.

"Er…yeah…" Roxas shook his head at the fact Sora is excited over an animal that barely moves, "Can we look at something else now?"

"No! I've never seen a tortoise before! And up close too!"

"_Neither have I and I'm already bored!" _Roxas thought as he leaned against the bars to wait for Sora to move on. When they did, Sora was just as fascinated by whatever animal he looked at and would stay at least 5 minutes staring at each of them.

* * *

"Where do you wanna go next, Roxas?" Sora asked after he accepted a map from the person giving them out. The two stepped off to the side so Sora can look at the map.

"I don't care," the blonde muttered as he opened the soda he just bought.

"Hmm…we can go to-oh wait, never mind. They have spiders there."

"What's wrong with spiders?" Roxas asked before taking a sip.

"They're scary…"

"They're small!"

"Except for the tarantulas!"

"They're all behind a glass case!"

"What if they break out like the snake did in Harry Potter…?"

Roxas lightly slapped himself, not believing Sora's that paranoid about it.

"That's not gonna happen! Don't be a wimp. Face your fears or fear will rule your life!"

Sora lowered his arms with the map and he just stared at Roxas,

"It's hard to take advice from someone that doesn't even follow what he says."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Roxas demanded with a glare.

"Well…aren't you afraid of commitment? Or of happiness? Or-"

"Shut up before I make you," Roxas cut in and Sora immediately quieted down and looked away.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered before giving his attention to the map, "Want to see the lions?"

Instead of answering, Roxas just nodded and silently followed…

* * *

As the day slowly went by, Sora did most of the talking while Roxas remained silent. Though as Sora finished his snacks and the sun was clearly starting to lower in the sky, Roxas noticed Sora's lack of enthusiasm and his lack of…speaking. The brunette certainly quieted down…Roxas assumed he's just tired. But the face seemed a lot more…sad. Sora stayed silent for a while but Roxas was starting to get annoyed at the silence when they stepped out of the zoo.

"Do you really want to be at the zoo with Axel that badly?" Roxas questioned when he stopped walking.

"Huh? N-No…that's not it…In fact I may never want to go to a zoo with Axel," Sora shook his head as he stared at the ground.

"Hn…do I dare ask what it is that got you this upset?" Roxas wanted to know purely for the fact that he was sure he didn't do anything and he wanted to know what the cause was…in case he can use it over Sora in the future.

"It's just…after a while, I noticed how…_sad_ the animals looked."

"…Are you kidding me? They're animals!"

"So?" Sora looked up with about-to-be-teary eyes, "They have feelings too! And it's just…after a while I noticed how they're…locked and cooped up…"

"…You do realize some animals are endangered right?"

"I know but still…" Sora sighed and looked back at the zoo's entrance, "I don't think they need to be locked up like that for the enjoyment of others…"

"…Humans are trapped too. Even if it's not in the same way as those animals…" Roxas stated and looked ahead. He feels trapped…he feels he's trapped in time. His life goes nowhere and it's like it never will. So he stopped trying.

"That…must be a horrible feeling then."

Roxas almost chuckled at that…considering Sora's current predicament. Surely Sora must realize that too…right?

"Roxas…will you come see me again tomorrow?"

Roxas blinked in confusion when he looked at Sora. Since when did Roxas become someone Sora _wanted_ to see? Or maybe not see…Roxas mentally cursed himself for assuming such a thing.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

"Okay then," Sora nodded and he stared ahead where Roxas was. He was waiting for the blonde to move and take him back but Roxas wasn't moving.

"…Why are you always so kind to others? Like animals of all things?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Sora answered with his own question.

"It's one cruel world out there…yet you smile through it all…I hate that," Roxas replied and upon that last part he finally looked at Sora, "You give everyone false hope…"

"Oh…I'm sorry you feel that way then. But if I'm happy, then I'm happy. Axel says it's very easy to read me because I always show I feel. I don't know if that's a good thing though…but I don't call it 'false hope' because it's not like you can't find happiness, Roxas."

"…Some people just aren't meant to be happy."

"And I don't believe that," Sora immediately responded with a serious face, "I don't believe that at all. Everyone deserves happiness…including you."

Roxas was about to raise his hand but…he restrained himself and kept that hand in his pocket. He didn't feel the urge of hitting Sora anymore…too tired…

"Shut up…"

"Okay…"

Roxas only groaned from Sora just simply…obeying that.

* * *

Sora was blinded until they were deep in the forest but almost nothing was spoken between the two the whole travel back. But before Sora was to be cooped up again, Roxas stopped him. He gripped his arm hard and Sora stared, waiting or Roxas to explain his actions.

"…Kiss me."

"What?" Sora only raised a brow before shaking his head, "No…"

Roxas only frowned and his eyes narrowed.

"You rather have me force myself on you?"

"N-No…then can I at least ask why?"

"I just want to see something…test something if you want to call it that too."

Sora raised his other brow from that response. He was worried there were cameras set up or something and his willing-kiss will be shown to Axel…but if that were to happen, Axel should trust and believe in Sora enough not to judge based on what he sees. And Sora believed in Axel to do just that if something like that were to happen.

So Sora took a step forward and gently brushed his lips against the blonde's. It felt weird that the person he was kissing was practically the same height as himself while Axel was tall, making Sora having to go on his toes. Still it was an empty kiss. It's one of those kisses that you would do if you were at a convention and some shonen-ai fan-service was requested and you would kiss your good friend. So Sora pulled away shortly after without much thought on it.

"So…did you get what you needed?"

Roxas blinked and simply nodded,

"Yeah…just go back inside. I'll see you tomorrow…"

Though to be honest with himself…Roxas wasn't even sure if he got what he was looking for. Those lips were so soft…like feathers or a cloud…he was almost disappointed when Sora pulled away so quickly. Not that he can really blame him since the guy was so darn _loyal_. Who stays that loyal nowadays? Roxas almost wanted to look for Axel, just to see if Axel was just as loyal as Sora was…

* * *

**Yay, another chapter! Please read and review!**


	7. Lost Memories

**Yay updated! I love you guys that reviewed and I'm actually kinda proud(ish) of this chapter! I just hope you guys like it!**

* * *

A quarter after one…

It was chilly out today; and a bit foggy, but it was also a bit empty out…

If the red-head didn't know better, he'd believe the devil was out to get him as he let his warm breath out onto his hands before rubbing his arms a bit as he walked. Other than the occasional passing cars, there doesn't seem to be any people out tonight for whatever reason.

It was a very silent, but calm, walk…until he heard an empty bottle being rolled towards him at a fast pace. He stopped only to lightly kick the said-empty bottle.

"May I ask what you're doing out so late?" a voice behind him asked.

"_Oh speak of the devil…" _Axel thought as he held the urge to pick up the item and bash it over a certain head of blonde spikes.

"Leaving my group of friends after a day of looking for Sora…" Axel replied and kept walking.

"…Is that so?" Roxas asked as he walked through the light fog, that seemed to have gotten thicker since he arrived, and picked up that empty bottle, "You're really still looking? Why not just leave it the police?"

"Would you-oh right, never mind. I actually forgot you had no heart," Axel responded as he paused in his walk but didn't dare look back.

"Takes one to know one!" Roxas bit back and tossed the item to the side, listening to it clatter on the streets.

"…Well at least I had the ability to grow a heart."

"…How do you know Sora didn't just run away from you?"

"Because that's not Sora. People that do such a thing, well, you can always discover the truth about that person along the way through friends or acquaintances. With Sora…with Sora, you receive nothing but good messages wherever you go or who you talk to."

"I hope you know that someone like you could never deserve someone like Sora!"

Axel let out a light, but short, laugh which easily confused Roxas.

"I already know that! But I honestly believe I deserve him more than most people out there…"

* * *

Sora turned over to his other side in his sleep…though this was at least the 3rd time he's done with that he slowly started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes and lifted his arms into the air for a stretch. The young man repeated the action after he sat himself up but upon doing so he screamed and jumped after spotting Roxas sitting at the end of the bed with an ice pack on his head while he stared out the window.

"About time you got up…" Roxas commented and gave him a glance before he switched hands to hold the ice.

"Oh…h-hi…" Sora held the covers close to his body, a bit surprised and scared at the thought of wondering how long Roxas has been here. He looked at the clock only to see it was 10 in the morning…exactly how long _was_ Roxas here?

"Well…good morning," Sora greeted again since Roxas didn't respond. He slowly shifted in his bed and since Roxas made no movement, Sora dashed to the washroom the moment his foot touched the ground. When Sora was gone, Roxas fell down on the now-empty bed and he quickly went into thought. Well he's _been_ in thought…in enough thought that he didn't get an ounce of sleep last night…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_What is it then? What's so special about Sora!" Roxas practically demanded and Axel spun himself around with a threatening glare. _

"_Why the hell should I even tell you? Especially to me…he's the most perfect being out there…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas lifted the ice a bit and let it drop on himself. He was tired and he was tired of thinking…but he couldn't stop thinking!

"Roxas?"

Not to mention, the one time he wanted Sora to take his time, he apparently didn't as said-person knelt himself next to the bed and he stared with concern.

"Roxas? Did you get hurt again?"

Roxas sighed and moved the ice so it covered his eyes,

"Yeah I was out late last night…" he murmured.

"Hmm…it doesn't look too bad…"

"It's not," Roxas replied and finally pushed himself up, "This girl was carrying bricks in her purse or something…"

"Oh so long as you weren't beaten up like last time! I'm sure a smack in the head is fine!" Sora stated as he stood up and got a better look at Roxas's head, "Yup! You'll be fine! If Axel can fall down a set of stairs and not get a concussion, then I'm sure that hard hit from a purse is nothing!"

And at that moment, Roxas felt himself tempted to walk around at night until he runs into Seifer…

"So Roxas…why did a girl hit you over the head with her purse anyway?" Sora asked and sat on the bed next to the blonde.

"None of your business okay? Leave me alone for today…"

"Um…okay?"

"I'm tired alright? I didn't much sleep last night…"

"Oh! Then get to sleep! You need rest!"

And Roxas felt himself lightly pushed to lie back down again…and he asked himself why he even told Sora that. Why would he tell anyone his weakness? Well anyone's weak with lack of sleep but in any normal circumstances, he wouldn't tell anyone that!

But…it's different…

…because it's Sora?

* * *

"_I hate you! I hate you so much!" _

_It was the last time Roxas ever felt remorse…_

_Guilt and pain…it was hard watching those tears run._

"_Why would you do this to me…? You knew how I felt!" _

_He couldn't respond…he had nothing to say. No excuses or good reason or even an apology…_

_So he turned away…and never looked back. He knew he ran away from it all…and he knew even now he regretted hurting the closest person to him…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Roxas's eyes snapped open but he froze as he stared at the ceiling.

His fist clenched upon the horrible memory that he dreamt and in a matter of seconds he slammed his first down on the bed but even that made a noise. He angrily sat up and let out a frustrated cry.

"Something wrong?" After Sora spoke, Roxas noticed another source of light after a click and he realized it was a lamp. But Roxas didn't reply as he glanced at the window to see some orange, indicating the sun is about to set…he slept much longer than he thought. Great, now his sleep schedule is going to be screwed up.

"Roxas?" Sora was sitting on the other bed, looking at Roxas with concern.

If possible, Roxas would've flung himself out of bed but his swift movements were close enough to that as he was in front of Sora and pulled him up to stand with one arm. He stared, as his eyes filled with regret and guilt once more. Sora stared back, but his eyes were filled with slight fear. With good reason too as rage was clearly seen in Roxas in a split second. The blonde cried out angrily before slamming his free fist to wall.

"Damn you, Sora!" he cried and shoved him back onto the bed. He turned himself to face the wall and hit it again, "…You remind me of someone I used to know…WHY?" Roxas let out a deep breath before he gently rested his forward against the wall.

"_I could never hurt him…"_

"I'm…I'm sorry…" Sora whispered and flinched when Roxas violently hit the wall again, "Roxas…"

"Shut up! Sora I can't deal with-ugh! Sora! Don't talk to me! Don't…just don't do anything!" Roxas immediate steered himself to the washroom and slammed the door shut. His back hit the wall as he slid down to the floor…much like the tears that started running down his face.

"_Do you…still hate me now?" _Roxas never realized how much it hurt to be reminded of that day…to be reminded he is hated. Not that he didn't know he was already hated by a bunch of people, but he didn't care what they thought…he only cared about how that one individual thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Roxas? Roxas what's the matter?"_

"_Nothing…"_

"_Roxas…I saw what happened."_

"…"

"_Roxas, you know I think you're a wonderful person. Don't worry about what other people think. Besides…whose words would you believe? Those bullies or me?"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

And Roxas remembered that kind smile that he loved seeing since he was a child…and never saw again since that certain day. Now the blonde questioned the real reason Sora's still here…he was so much like him…

His kindness, his smile, his positivity…it was too much alike…

So this is why Sora's affecting him so greatly…

* * *

"_Roxas…here!"_

_The young teenager felt a band-aid stick to his face but he kept his head lowered._

"_Roxas…hey, nothing wrong in losing a fight. You shouldn't be fighting anyway."_

_The blonde next felt a bit of a sting from the scrape he had on his arm. _

"_They were bothering you…" Roxas muttered, "I couldn't just sit by and let them…"_

_Roxas didn't see it, but he __felt__ the warm smile radiating off his favorite person in the whole world. _

"_Don't worry about me, Roxas. I can take care of myself, haha! Now come on, are you hurt anywhere else? So I can fix it for my little Roxy?"_

"_Gah…" Roxas lifted his head and almost pouted, "Don't call me that you jerk…"_

"_Haha, why not? It's cute!"_

"_No! You're the cute one! I'm the…other one!"_

"_That doesn't even make sense, Roxy!"_

"_Stop calling me that!"_

"_Roxy~" _

_Despite the teasing…Roxas found himself feeling loads better… _

* * *

After Roxas pulled himself together and he was sure he wasn't going to go punching any more non-living objects to avoid hitting Sora, he finally opened the door to leave the tiny room. It was night time by now and Sora had the curtains closed and the lights on. The boy turned his head to see Roxas and looked at him with worried eyes, but he said nothing. Roxas in turn, immediately looked away; but he slowly took steps toward Sora who was sitting comfortably on the bed and watching the television. After standing before him for a few moments, Roxas looked up to stare at Sora and a part of him saw someone else in place of him.

"…I'm sorry," he whispered but as soon as those words left, the image left Sora and he remembered how much he regretted never apologizing back then, "I'm really sorry…Sora."

And he didn't want to repeat those actions again. Especially with someone like Sora.

So when Sora swung his legs over and he foot touched the ground, Roxas couldn't help but see the only person he ever truly cared about in his life in Sora's place. But when Sora wrapped his arms around him in a comforting hug, the image shattered as Roxas reminded himself who the boy before him was and no matter how similar they were, Sora wasn't _him_ and could never be in more than one way. But as he stood there, feeling the comfort he never got in years, he knew he didn't want to let Sora go…because he knew he will never come across someone like Sora again.

"Are you crying, Roxas?"

Roxas wasn't sure if that was his imagination or if it was Sora that spoke…

"Yeah…"

Yet he softly answered anyway as he closed his eyes and let the stream of water run down his face.

* * *

**Yes the first line is from a song, I couldn't help it!**

**So before ANYONE starts making predictions at this…um…I want to say: "It's not what you think!" but at the same time I don't want to have those that were thinking the right thing…change their minds…**

**I also don't want to give hints because then people will get even more ideas!**

**But yeah, I know what it sounds like…but for most of you it probably isn't what you're thinking!**

**This idea actually wasn't in my original idea for this. But when I was thinking of the ending, this popped up and I just couldn't pass it up. **

**Please read and review!**


	8. Falling

**Bah, I a longer-ish chapter. **

* * *

When Roxas woke up today, he never felt so refreshed. Refreshed, but not necessarily any better. He stared at the ceiling for a good while as he lied thee…but slowly, he turned his head to the side to see Sora in the other bed and sleeping peacefully. Soon Roxas turned his body to the side just to watch him. As he did, the most crazy idea entered his mind. He's not sure if he's starting to go mental (though he's surprised that he hasn't already), but already decided that things really can't get worse and you only live life once.

Slowly, but reluctantly, and quietly, Roxas got out of bed and went to get ready for the day. When he was done and stepped out to grab some extra clothes from the hangers, he saw Sora was still sound asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Wake up!"_

"_No…"_

"_For crying out loud, get up!" _

"_Not yet, Roxy…5, no, make it…10 more minutes…" _

"_Yeah, I'm going to try 50 minutes at this point…"_

"_Okay…Good idea, Roxy…" the body snuggled and hid himself under the warm blanket. _

"_Fine, guess I'll take your waffles…" Roxas had a sense of teasing in his voice and immediately, a pair of eyes snapped opened and the blanket was thrown off him._

"_I'm up! Don't you dare!" _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And Roxas found himself staring some more. Even if they were friends and none of this happened, Roxas knew it wouldn't be the same if he treated Sora as a sense of…replacement.

It was noon and Roxas could not believe he went out for a quick shopping trip and then back again only to find Sora still dead to the world. With a sigh, Roxas decided to make some brunch.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sweet and fresh smell of golden-colored waffles and scrambled eggs-in-the-making reached Sora's nose, the boy started stirring. It was taunting him…

Eventually, Sora couldn't take it anymore and finally started to move himself…until he fell out of the bed. He groaned before pulling himself up with the bed's help. The young man rubbed his eyes and sat himself down. He opened his eyes after a few blinks to see the table that held the food and then at mini-kitchen to see Roxas on at the stove.

"…Woooow!" His face lit up like a kid at Christmas morning and he was immediately wide awake. Roxas took a peak at that smiling face and he wanted to pound his head into the stove…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_You suck, Roxas!" _

"_Stop laughing or this is flour is going into your hair!" Roxas shouted but went ahead and threw the flour anyway at the other laughing party who laughed even harder and then proceeded to pick up the eggs to throw back at Roxas. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He got better at cooking food…just for him. Stupid Sora…

In a matter of 10 minutes, Sora was ready for the day and sitting at the table to enjoy a meal.

"Thank you, Roxas! Why the sudden change in how you treat me?" Sora lightly teased. Normally he wouldn't care if something nice happened to him, since it happened. But it's a little different if your rapist decides to make a 180. Though said-supposed-rapist only sighed as he sat in his own seat across from Sora. He didn't give an answer as he poked the smaller meal that he gave himself, so Sora just simply let it go and decided to enjoy what he had. The meal was mostly silently awkward but when Sora was almost done, Roxas decided to break the silence.

"I want to ask a favor, Sora."

Upon hearing such an odd request, before the real request was actually asked, Sora merely stared at that blonde that refused to look at him…and then noticed that Roxas barely touched his food.

"_Did he just poison me?" _Sora thought but the fact that he couldn't convince himself that's the case, Sora just went on to his reply,

"I…guess so? I'll do what I can."

"You don't have to really do anything…just accompany me," Roxas replied with a quiet voice that Sora had to stop chewing and banging his fork on the plate just to hear him.

"Oh…okay! Where?" he asked as soon as he swallowed.

"…Just my old home. It's a lot like here, there are plenty of places for you to explore, look at, and shop. But it's about a half hour drive from here…"

Sora was a bit uncomfortable with the thought of going somewhere even farther from his home and Axel…but…

"You're old home, huh? When was the last time you were there?"

Sora didn't expect Roxas to suddenly tense up from that question.

"…Years. I'm…not even sure how long. I didn't want to count…" Sora could've sworn Roxas's head was lowering more and more with each response Roxas had to give.

And it wasn't that Sora felt sorry for him…well he did, but the main reason why Sora couldn't say no to such a simple request was because…

"Then you should visit it more if it's so close. Never forget where you came from…if you need company, then you got it!"

* * *

Sora didn't quite understand why they didn't just drive but instead took the bus. Then again…why pay for parking? As they rode, Roxas was lost in thought as he stared out the window, since he stole the window seat that Sora wanted. But Sora didn't want to disturb him so the entire ride was dead quiet between them. Though that immediately bored Sora to tears who fell asleep in about 10 minutes(the lack of passengers helped increase the boredom).

Though Sora didn't know that by napping, he'd disturb Roxas. The blonde looked to his left at Sora who had fallen asleep and fell to the side and onto Roxas's shoulder. Well…the boy _was_ trying to sleep in…

After staring at that almost-peaceful, yet sad, face upon Sora for a few moments, Roxas let out yet another sigh today before carefully throwing his arm around Sora and pulled him closer. Sora immediately reacted, as if naturally, by cuddling even closer than Roxas actually wanted.

"Axel…"

And Roxas leaned his against the window, tempted to bang on it a few times just to forget the little reminder Sora had to give him by whispering that man's name.

"_Wonder if he'd castrate me just for doing this…"_ It wasn't really a fun thing to think about but Roxas sighed his umpteenth-sigh of the day as he held Sora and the went back to looking outside. He stared in thought, enjoying the warmth Sora's giving him, as he watched his old city approach in sight, followed by the familiar buildings they passed by as they entered downtown…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sora, wake up," Roxas gently shook the boy until he got some kind of response.

"Ngh…"

"We're gonna be there in about 2 minutes, come on."

"Okay…" Sora murmured without actually moving or opening his eyes which made Roxas roll his.

"Come on, Sora. What part of almost being near my old home do you not understand?"

Seeing it like that, Sora made the effort to at least sit himself up and rub his eyes. Since he woke up once already today, it was easier to do it again as he was guided off the bus and eventually saw the lively downtown.

As Roxas pulled Sora along by the hand, Sora's head kept turning, like an owl if possible, to look at all the stores, the people, the architecture, just everything…

"It's so clean here!" Sora exclaimed and then gasped and pointed with his free hand, "Look at those street performers!"

Roxas kept looking straight, wanting to avoid looking around at the familiarity of this place(even though he knew it was stupid considering it was his idea to come here). But he was pretty sure whatever he looked at will bring back old memories…

"Ice cream!" Sora pointed and Roxas briefly looked up to see one of his most favorite places to go to, "Roxas! Can we?"

Roxas didn't glance at Sora, afraid to see that pleading look he probably has on. Though in the end, he just gripped tighter on Sora's hand and walked into the ice cream parlor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You want the caramel?" Sora asked as they sat across from each other and sharing a banana split.

"Maybe just a bit," Roxas shrugged as he started poking it.

"Do you want the cherry?" the two asked in unison and Roxas couldn't help but look up and meeting eyes with Sora.

"Erm, go ahead Sora," Roxas immediately said afterwards and looked down. He quickly scooped up some of the sundae and put it in his mouth to avoid having to say anything for at least a few seconds.

"It's okay, you can have it if you really want it! I have ice cream often, I can get cherries almost anytime I want!"

"…"

"So what are you going here for, Roxas? Running an errand? Meeting someone?"

"…Hard to say," Roxas responded and stared at the cherry, "I want to see someone…but not actually meet them. You know…see how they're doing…"

"You don't want to say hi?"

Roxas could hear the concern in Sora's voice; he doesn't want to imagine how Sora will affect him if he was looking at him.

"…No," he replied, almost bluntly, as he scooped up the cherry from the whipped cream and slowly put it in his mouth…and all he could think about was when the last time he ever shared something with another. Or even when the last time someone ever offered him anything…

After their treat, the two were out walking again, hand in hand, and Sora couldn't help but continue twisting his head to the side as often as he can to look around,

"They sell hotdogs on carts! If we're hungry later, can have some? Oooh! I want to go into that bakery later too if that's alright?"

Roxas didn't even answer half of his requests but Sora kept going on about it anyway.

"Wow Roxas, I think it's another street performer," this time, Sora whispered it and Roxas looked to his side to see someone he surprisingly remembers in a small crowd of people…

The blonde was about to dash away if Sora didn't suddenly halt and refused to move. And at that moment, Roxas was spotted. Sora crooked his head to the side in curiosity as he saw a man, that he almost mistook for a woman, leave the crowd that surrounded him and approached Sora.

"You look entertained, new here?" he asked with a suave and smooth voice as he pulled out a rose with a twist of his wrist and handed it to Sora.

"Yeah I am! Thank you so much!"

"Such manners…and you're hanging around someone like Roxas…"

Roxas let grumble and as he looked away but he gripped Sora's hand tighter.

"Hello Marluxia…" he barely got out but didn't meet the man's eyes.

Soon the man sent the crowd away with only one remaining behind to collect the tips. Roxas and Sora were pulled to side and Roxas found a comfortable spot as he leaned against a pole.

"So Roxas, brave enough to show your face here, hmm?" Marluxia asked. A hat with the money was immediately shoved into his hands by his female friend who immediately approached them.

"Wow! I honestly didn't believe anyone here would ever see your face again! But I'm glad you're here…"

Roxas only raised a brow when he looked at her but the moment he did he was struck across the face.

"Ooh, thanks for the reminder, Larx," Marluxia commented and quickly made the hat disappear before approaching Roxas and striking him on the other cheek.

"Ah…ow," Roxas hissed a bit to hold in the cry he wanted to let out.

"Roxas, you alright?" Sora asked with concern and gripped the blonde's arm, knowing from experience that Roxas doesn't like it when he touches his face.

"Ah…yeah…" he somehow got out before shaking his head for a moment and looking up at the two, "So uh…yeah…Marluxia and Larxene…how are you doing?" Roxas wanted to hit himself at that…he never realized how hard to was to act nice now…but with Sora around, Roxas couldn't bring himself to act how he usually does. But if Sora wasn't here, there would be a street fight right at this moment.

The two did give Roxas an odd look, as no one standing here really expected that coming from Roxas.

"…Fine?" Marluxia someone got out. He gave Sora a glance and looked up and down at him before pointing, "So Roxas…is this you're new boy-toy?"

And Roxas's body tensed up as he immediately sent a glare at the pink-haired man.

"No!"

"Oh my…you sound really defensive about that!" Larxene almost chuckled.

"He's not…he's…gah! He just isn't alright? Drop it! We're just here for a few hours before we head home."

When Roxas felt Sora grip his arm a bit tighter, he realized what he just said…

And he was brave enough to look at Sora, who turned his gaze away with a sadden look. Home…Axel…

"Look guys, um…I know that I have lots of problems and trouble that will eventually come around and bite me…but I can't deal with it right now. I'm sorry," Roxas said barely about audible in the busy streets as he touched Sora's shoulder and motioned to him that they're going to go.

It took a moment for the Marly-Larx duo to snap out of it and look at each other with the same question in mind:

"Did Roxas just say he was sorry?"

And not just that…

"Does that boy seem…familiar at all?" Marluxia asked and Larxene placed a hand on her chin in thought.

"I almost want to say yes but…oh!" Larxene snapped her fingers in realization but when she scanned for Roxas and Sora, they were already out of sight, "Axel! Wasn't he looking for a boy that sort of looked like…"

"My gosh, you're right…"

* * *

"…"

"…" Roxas didn't like the silence very much as he gently pulled Sora along. Sora wants to go home, he knew that…but wasn't sure if he wanted to return him. Sora's doing fine right? And it's not like he's really in danger and he's being taken cared of, right?

Sora didn't notice how quiet things got until he looked up from staring at his feet as he walked to notice they're just outside downtown and into a quiet neighborhood. From curiosity, Sora looked around, but as nice as the place is, it felt almost eerie as he barely saw anyone out. Finally, Roxas went into a slow stop and stared at 2-story white colored house with a brown roof, a porch, a visible brown picket-fence in the backyard, and nice flower garden out in front.

"You used to live here, Roxas?" Sora couldn't help but ask and break the silence.

"…Yeah."

"It's a very nice place. Doesn't look that old though…"

"I think it was recently remodeled a bit. But it's still home," Roxas said in a whisper…and then mentally cursing himself from bringing that word up again!

"Who did you live with?"

Though Roxas froze and looked away from the house and Sora.

"You know…a typical family…"

"Did you have both parents? Were you an only child? Did you have siblings? What about pets?"

Roxas wished Sora wasn't so darn curious! But upon noticing a pair turn the corner and onto this street, Roxas wasn't sure was either a curse or a blessing. Blessing: he didn't have to answer Sora's question. Curse: he has to run. So without warning he pulled Sora along and ran in the opposite direction. Only a few seconds afterwards, between cries of confusion from Sora, he could hear his name…

"ROXAS! Dammit! Roxas get back here! ROXAS!"

"Roxas, they're calling for you-"

"I know!" he cut in on Sora but ran faster. About 5 seconds later, Sora couldn't keep up and tripped, breaking apart their grips. Roxas immediately skidded to a halt and went back for Sora. As he helped the brunette up, he saw they really were being chased after. He frowned, and felt guilty, but he immediately yanked Sora forward into a run. Again and again he could hear his name being called and Sora's cries to stop. But he didn't stop, he just kept running like he's always had. But this time was different…

He gripped harder on Sora's hand once more; and if Sora were to fall again, he'd be sure to catch him.

* * *

**You know me: Please read and review!**

**I might take it to the climax next chapter…**


	9. Wishes

**Bah, this chapter didn't turn out the way I wanted to. In fact, some things got rearranged and some things were added. **

**For those that are trying to figure out this mystery-person, this chapter may provide a new hint. A small one if you catch it, but I guess it would still technically narrow it down. **

* * *

As Roxas slid down the side of the wall and catching his breath, he was met with a punch in the arm.

"You jerk!" Sora nearly screamed, sitting next to him, and Roxas shushed him.

"I'm sorry," he gently whispered. After a pause he looked at Sora, "Are you alright?"

Sora merely pouted and tried to look angry as he breathed heavily,

"I guess…"

"…" Roxas didn't comment as did a quick scan of Sora. He reached behind him to pull out his wallet and then opened it to pull out some bandages, "Here…for your scratches when you fell."

"Oh…thank you," Sora sounded surprised as he accepted the healing items, not that Roxas was surprised that Sora sounded like that, "So…who were they?"

Roxas didn't answer right away. He merely took one bandage, ripped it open, and gently placed it on Sora's arm.

"No one…"

"That's obviously not the case or you wouldn't be running."

"They're not one important, Sora…don't worry about it. We're heading home after this…"

"What? But…I wanted to try the restaurant, and…and…"

"Fine, we'll just have to be careful then…"

Sora blinked and stared…he didn't think it would be that easy to convince Roxas. Especially since the guy seemed to have been running for dear life from these two strangers…

Even Sora, while still wanting to stay, is a bit surprised by the blonde's quick response to agreeing.

"First, tell me which places you really want to go to."

Now Sora felt guilty…

"Come on, Sora…I don't mind. It's…nice to have a normal day out with someone," Roxas confessed. It wasn't a total lie either; not to mention the fact that Roxas knows very well he may never have another chance to spend with Sora again…

"I…I'd like to visit that bakery we saw earlier. And…maybe eat at that restaurant?"

Roxas looked at his watch before he slowly stuck his head out of the small alley and looked around.

"If we're careful, we can eat at that restaurant for dinner."

Sora's face lightly brightened up, quite pleased to hear he gets to spend more time in a new place.

* * *

"Wait…WHAT?" Axel exclaimed into the phone.

"I'm almost 100 percent sure it's him," said Larxene as she and Marluxia sat outside a coffee shop, eating and talking to Axel with the phone on speaker.

"Spiky brown hair, pretty much exactly Roxas's height, blue eyes, and probably one of the most friendly person I've ever come across," said Marluxia as he put butter on his bagel.

"Anyone that shows concern for someone like Roxas is a saint at that point!" Larxene pointed out.

"Well…how is he?" Axel asked with concern in his voice.

"Honestly, the boy looked fine," Marluxia replied, "Not a scratch on him. A bit pale maybe..."

"He looked cheerful too…up until Roxas said something though I'm not sure what it was that upset him," Larxene added as he decided to finally put some sugar in her coffee.

"Yeah but Roxas was acting totally weird!" Marluxia also added as he finally took a bite of his meal.

"Weird in what way?" Axel asked and the two could pretty much visual Axel raising a brow while he asked.

"For one he actually said hi!" Marluxia lightly chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah, said 'hi' instead of yelling or punching either of us for hitting him," Larxene added, "He looked almost tortured trying to be nice! It was really funny!"

"Well as amused as we were by Roxas's oddness, we were still just as surprised. So we lost them. But I guess we can call the cops if you want us to," Marluxia suggested, "Unless of course, you want us to track them down ourselves (which we rather not to do)."

"…"

"Axel?" the two called out in unison when the red-head didn't respond.

"…No."

"No?" the duo repeated.

"No," Axel repeated but more firm, "I…_trust_ Sora. If he's not hurt, and Sora had plenty of chances to get away from him…then I'm going to trust and believe Sora will be okay."

"That's a bit of a stretch, don't you think?" Larxene questioned, "We barely understood what was going on between them and we saw them!"

"Well…I don't think I'll call it a stretch. I really am comfortable now, just knowing he's _alright_."

And the two may never really get Axel's feeling, but it's not like just anyone really can…

* * *

It was silly, but Sora almost felt like some kind of secret agent now. He and Roxas were being so cautious, even though Sora still wasn't sure why they had to hide from whomever the two people they were being chased by. But Sora was quite happy; he had the one of the most fun days of his life. They browsed and shopped, though Sora felt guilty that Roxas is paying for everything, not to mention paying FOR him. He was also wondering just how much money the blonde's got and where the heck does he get it all. But the guilty-conscious aside, Sora felt so free today as he twirled once, shopping bags in hand, and then stopped before a fountain. The sun had set, with only stars visible in the sky, and the fountain now had bright colored lights shining in the water.

"Roxas!" Sora immediately cried over his shoulder, "Can I have a penny? I want to make a wish!"

The blonde took his time following and approaching but without word, handed him the coin. Sora set his bags down and took the penny, holding it with both hands. He shut his eyes, held a bright smile, and silently made his wish.

"_I wish to have eternal happiness with Axel!"_

After a pause, Sora tossed the coin into the fountain to join countless others.

"Will you make one too, Roxas?" Sora asked and Roxas merely shrugged,

"Maybe later."

"Aww, alright then!" Before anything else could be added, Sora's stomach clearly made a sound, "S-Sorry…" he held his stomach, only just realizing how hungry he really was.

"…So, that restaurant then?" Roxas pointed a bit farther down the street at a nice, fancy, Italian restaurant that Sora kept bringing up today.

"Erm, if it's not too much trouble," Sora grinned sheepishly.

"No trouble at all…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The two found themselves in a corner but Roxas had the pleasure of being able to see through the window and the entrance. This is merely due to him being cautious and thus can hide quickly if needed to.

"Hey Roxas…"

"Yeah?" the blonde's eyes drifted from the window and to Sora who sat across from him. They had just ordered, so it's kind of understandable that Sora wants to start a conversation now.

"I really would love to come back here one day…would you ever join me and Axel if I asked?" Sora asked nervously as he squirmed a bit in his seat. But the question hit Roxas harder than Sora thought.

Roxas wasn't sure how to answer that! He felt a wave of emotion hit him at once and wasn't sure where to start.

"I…I…" he felt touched, but hurt; confused and also teary. Not to mention…it was so hard to say no to Sora. Because he knew if he said no, Sora would hold that look of disappointment for a moment. But even if it was only for a moment…Roxas didn't want to see it. He didn't LIKE seeing it. He hates seeing Sora not having a smile on his face.

"I…don't know," Roxas finally got out and was almost relieved when Sora didn't give such a heart-wrenching expression.

"Well, it was kinda sudden. Sorry for asking. But…I'd really like it if you came…"

"Um…" Roxas slightly lowered his head again, trying to find his words, "I'd…like to go with you too…just not anytime in the near future. Who knows when I'll ever come back here…"

"Oh Roxas…"

Roxas was downright frightened to come back here. He was practically jumpy all day, but just did a decent job at hiding it. But that offer was still so darn tempting…

Well, it would've been MORE tempting for him if Axel wasn't in the equation…and Roxas suddenly found himself hating that being. How the hell did THAT guy get someone like SORA? His hands formed into fists, as he restrained himself from making an outburst about that red-head. But as Roxas lifted his head to look at Sora, his eye caught something else and the anger evaporated. Outside…across the street…

He completely forgot he was supposed to be keeping a low profile, the fear subsided and an urge of wanting took over.

Roxas suddenly got up and went to the window. He fell on his knees and stayed near the corner of the large glass window as he stared through it with only his eyes and hair visible from the outside. Right across the street…less than 50 feet away…

Roxas almost whispered for **him**…but didn't give off a sound. He was afraid even the slightly noise or movement will get attention, even though the very idea of it was ridiculous almost since they were across the street…Oh…they…

Roxas noticed the other two from before. As he looked carefully, he saw the tall man's hand intertwined with the young woman's.

"_They're still together?" _Roxas thought; well that shouldn't be too much of a surprise since they turned that street corner together and such…

**He** was giving off a slightly disturbed face…and at that moment, Roxas knew his chasers today were talking about himself and Sora(well, mainly himself). And that look on **his** face really pulled on Roxas's heavy heart. He really didn't want to look at them anymore…

So Roxas slowly stood up, but kept the view in sight as much as he can without being spotted. He stared just for a few seconds longer but as he was about to turn away and return to Sora, **he **moved. **He **turned himself to walk in the opposite direction but as he did, their eyes met.

Time froze for Roxas as he finally met those blue eyes again. His heart sped up in that second, knowing he was spotted. Roxas saw **him** staring for a second or two…and that was it. **He **turned away, held the same blank face, and walked as if nothing had happened. As if **he** didn't just meet eyes with Roxas…

But the emotional turmoil obviously hit Roxas harder than it did for **him**…

"Roxas?"

Roxas felt Sora touch his arm, gently, but that one touch told him just how concerned the brunette was.

"Sora…" Roxas couldn't help but whisper back as he turned himself to face him. But his voice cracked and at that moment, he realized he had tears streaming down his face. Sora didn't say anything, but merely guided Roxas by the arm back to their table and ignoring the attention from the other customers that Roxas attracted.

"Here," as soon as he set Roxas down, Sora handed him a beautiful sky blue handkerchief with white borders and marked with a cute little yellow star in one corner.

"Thanks…" he barely let out the whisper as his shaky hand accepted it. After staring at it for a moment he pressed it against his face.

"I'm not sure what you saw but…I'm sorry. Things will work out, Roxas, you'll see," said Sora as he gently patted Roxas's hand that was on the table. But Roxas didn't respond…

When their meal arrived, Sora did most of the talking in attempts to cheer Roxas up. But one thing Roxas couldn't really understand was how much Sora must be feeling down right now…and yet Sora still looked out for someone else. And as Sora spoke, Roxas could feel his own heartbeat. Sometimes it would speed up, and as soon as it went back down again, Roxas would feel to go up once more. The same thing would happen whenever Sora decided to reach over and give a touch in comfort.

In an attempt to give his poor beating heart a break, Roxas started conversing back, but just a little bit. Soon, they both finished dinner, and took their time leaving to head home…well sort of. But before they went on their way, Roxas noticed the fountain and he found himself wandering towards it.

Standing before it, he took out a penny. He held it in his hand and the hand went to his chest. Roxas closed his eyes and for that moment, believed there was something out there that may grant him mercy by fulfilling his wish. Because he found out, only one thing could ever make him happy now.

"_I wish for Sora to stay with me forever…"_

* * *

**And…as I look at it now…yeah, I think this story may end soon. I'm also sorry to say, as more than one of you have mentioned this, that this definitely won't end as a threesome*sweatdrops* as hot as that will be. Sorry!T_T**

**Please read and review!**


	10. Love

**So…I got myself a beta for this story…so much more work if you have one T_T**

* * *

It was nighttime…the only time Roxas seemed to be around (save for the last few days). And Sora thought this was as good as any to have this…talk.

"Roxas?" Sora whispered the name to the person sitting at the kitchen table, writing something(only to crumble it up and throw it out in a moment). Sora carefully sat himself down across from the writer and Roxas lifted his head so their eyes met.

"What?"

"Um…I…I want to go home…" Sora whispered as he stared down and at the wooden table instead of at Roxas.

Almost as expected, silence followed…

The scribbling stopped and Roxas remained frozen, much like Sora. But the silence bugged him to no end so the young man tried again.

"Roxas…? I…" Sora didn't get the chance to continue as Roxas sat up and walked past Sora. The brunette's head followed. As he saw Roxas pick up his black jacket, Sora jumped up upon realizing Roxas was leaving.

"Roxas!" he cried and said-person slowly looked back at Sora with a blank face, "Roxas…please…" Sora pleaded with watery eyes and a pained expression. But Roxas didn't respond…he walked towards the door and the next thing Sora knew, he was left alone…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas brisk past the endless trees; he knew where he was going despite it being dark out, but his mind was clouded. Sora wanted to go home…Sora doesn't want to be here any longer…Then again, Sora never exactly WANTED to be here in the first place.

The poor blonde knew he would have to deal with Sora's pleading and begging to return home sooner or later but…before he didn't really care. Now however…he wanted none of that. He didn't want Sora to go…he didn't want to LET Sora go!

If he wanted to…he could take Sora away, hide them both, and keep Sora with him forever…

Roxas suddenly paused in his steps from that thought.

"_Wait a minute…of course I WANT to!" _he looked back, but the little cabin was out of sight so he looked back to what's in front of him, _"But I can't…"_

His face fell and he sat himself down beside a husky tree. He buried his face into hands and shook his head.

"_I can't…I can't…" _The more he said he couldn't, the more he wanted to…but the more he told himself he couldn't.

"_I…could never make Sora happy…"_

Brief happiness didn't count. Anyone can have brief happiness. Even Roxas can get himself brief happiness. But Sora would never be truly happy to be away from home…away from friends…away from Axel…

"_No matter how hard I try…I could never give him the happiness he deserves…"_

The more Roxas thought about it, the more he realized how torn he was; torn between Sora's happiness and his own…

* * *

_I'm going to be gone for a while, probably a week at most. There should be enough food to last you more than that. Please do step out for some fresh air though._

_-Roxas_

Sora's hands dropped after he finished reading the note Roxas left. He wasn't sure when Roxas came back last night, but the guy must've been super quiet if he was able to stock up on everything without waking Sora up. But Sora couldn't believe it…he was going to be left alone for possibly a week!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"…What are you doing?" Riku questioned when he found Roxas sitting in his chair, but banging his head against the wall.

"Thinking…" he responded and continued doing what he was doing.

"…You took some days off, only to come back like a wreck. You're not even doing your job!"

"Ugh," Roxas paused in his actions and sighed, keeping his head against the wall, "Riku, let me ask you something…_important_."

"…I think you and I have different definitions of 'important' though," said Riku while folding his arms.

"No, this is really, for real, serious, important," said Roxas and sighed again, "You…still care about Sora, right?"

"…If it was possible for anyone to turn off a love-switch, I'm sure this world would be a lot less complicated. Of course I do, but I don't like where this is going," said Riku in a serious tone, not wanting to speak about Sora with Roxas.

"It'll be quick, I promise," Roxas mumbled. He knew Riku isn't the first person by choice to ask but there was no else available, "So, if you still love him…then, you'll want to be with him…right?"

"Right?" Riku raised a brow at this weird conversation.

"…then why aren't you with him? Aside from the obvious of where Sora's whereabouts are."

"…" Riku took in a breath and let it out. He took a few steps and Roxas finally looked off the wall and over his shoulder to see if Riku was leaving. The silverette leaned against Roxas's desk and stared outside the window, "How can I?" he finally answered.

"Well how can you not?" Roxas questioned back but Riku only sighed once more.

"I know YOU of all people may not get it but…I love Sora. I want him to be happy…who am I to take away that happiness? Why would I even dare try? When I saw him again…he was _happy_. He was smiling, laughing and…he was expressing the joy I haven't seen in a while…" Riku quickly wiped a tear off his face before it slid too far down his face. He stood up straight again and cleared his throat to get rid of the cracking in his voice.

"…So you'd suffer? For him?" Roxas questioned before the silver-haired man could add anything else. But Riku just shrugged, giving Roxas no more than a glance.

"Him being happy…makes me happy too, even if it hurts. It'll hurt for a while I guess, so to answer your question directly, I'm gonna have to say yes."

"For a while?" Roxas repeated and spun his chair around completely.

"Yeah, I have to get over him eventually. Not to say that I won't stop caring for him, but being depressed over this won't exactly be good for my health or my job…speaking of which, why the hell am I talking about this? I came here to tell you to get back to work!" Riku exclaimed and gave Roxas a scolding look.

"…Right, I'm going…sorry," Roxas murmured and rolled up close to his desk. Though Riku stood there for a few more moments, trying to figure out whether or not he heard that right…did Roxas just apologize?

* * *

Riku's words stung. How could he do that? If you love someone, shouldn't you go out of your way to prove that you love that person more? Prove that you love that person more than anyone else ever could and show that you would do anything for the person?

As Roxas walked home later that evening in continuous thought, he noticed couples out on dates or something like one. He hated how envious he felt for them…

Though his thoughts were interrupted when he saw some familiar faces…in regards to his regular beat-up around this time…

One week later:

Sora couldn't believe it! Roxas actually left him here for an entire week! He was getting tired of avoiding this, tired of being here, and just plain tired of being alone for so long! If Roxas didn't get back by the end of the day, that man is going to get an earful when he does. But his hopes of seeing Roxas today dropped when it reached afternoon...and then evening…

It was 2 hours short of midnight and Sora sighed for the umpteenth time. He had given up on waiting for the blonde to show up, so he simply went to bed…

But he didn't, or rather, he couldn't fall asleep. Sleeping had been a problem for Sora for a while. He kept thinking about home, and how much he wanted to feel the warmth of being home and being with his love again…

But before the sandman could put Sora away to dreamland for good, the sounds of the door clicking open woke him up. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up even more, and then blinked them open to see the blonde hovering over him.

"…You came back…" Sora whispered tiredly.

"…Of course," Roxas replied and Sora felt a shift in the bed when Roxas sat down, "How…are you feeling?"

Sora groaned for a response but looked at Roxas in question.

"What do you mean? I'm…alright? Kind of…"

"…"

"I…still miss home," Sora whispered in a sad tone. Normally he'd push aside feelings like that to not worry others…but not anymore. He missed home like crazy; it was all he could think about.

"I…thought so," Roxas whispered as he looked away. The moonlight from the window was the only source of light in the room and it shined perfectly on his face.

"Are you okay?" Sora's hand reached up and gently touched a new bruise he spotted on that pale face. It was then that he remembered Roxas didn't like being touched there so Sora pulled away, but not completely when he saw Roxas didn't even respond to the touch.

"I'll be okay," Roxas replied and his own hand held Sora's and put it back down on the bed, "…You really want to go home?" he asked and turned his head just enough to see Sora. The hand he had on Sora's unconsciously clenched a little. Sora's eyes lightly widened and he pushed himself up into a sitting position, accidentally breaking the hand contact.

"Y-Yes!"

Roxas could see it: Sora had hope in his eyes. The blonde's voice got caught in his throat as he looked away again.

"…Maybe…I can take you back…tonight."

Roxas didn't want to see it, but he can easily imagine the joy that must be plastered on Sora's face right now.

"R-Really?" he could hear it in his voice too…So Roxas just gave a simple nod and the next thing he knew, he felt a whole new weight on him as Sora nearly jumped and hugged him tightly from behind. "Thank you…thank you!"

"…But you need to be asleep…" Roxas nearly mumbled,

"Oh, that's fine! That's fine! I'm just…so happy…"

Roxas shut his eyes just to avoid catching that bright smile that he knew was on Sora's face right now.

"Oh gosh! So…should I just go to bed right now? Oh gosh, but I'm too excited now!"

Roxas let out a sigh as he shifted to face Sora, but head still lowered.

"I can just drug you, you know, like the first time," Roxas murmured; he took out a handkerchief and showed a bottle of chloroform in his jacket pocket.

"Oh…is it…dangerous?" Sora pointed,

"Only if it's an overdose…I'll be careful, I promise," Roxas replied, still looking with his head down, but he caught a nod from Sora.

"Oh, alright then…if you say so!"

Roxas sighed as he thought to himself on how he ended up in this predicament…

Sora was practically bouncing on the bed and if Roxas didn't know better, he'd think Sora was just begging to be knocked out. But as Roxas prepared the handkerchief, his heart raced. His mind was so clouded that he almost forgot he shouldn't be trying to knock himself out. Still, his hands grew shaky and his emotions were threatening to overwhelm him.

Roxas had to be extra careful due to his acknowledged clouded judgment that it took longer than he had expected to prepare. But before he even realized it, as if knocking people out seemed to be second nature to him, he had the fabric on Sora's face. But unlike last time, Sora was still and willing, eyes gently closed and his body slowly fell limp. As soon as the body started to fall back, Roxas reached out and caught him and pulled him close. As he held the unconscious body close to him, the tears broke loose from Roxas's eyes.

He only then realized why he had such problems the whole time; he was holding in the inevitable. Roxas held Sora closer to himself and let the tears run as he caressed the one in his arms. When he saw his own tears drop on the soft skin, he almost choked in surprise. He didn't remember ever crying so hard…

In his head, or maybe even it's the devil on his shoulder, it just kept repeating: Take him away, take him away…he'll be with you forever…take him away…take him away…

And the other part of him, probably the angel on his other shoulder, kept saying he couldn't…

* * *

Roxas was unsure how much time has passed or how long it took for his tears to show signs of stopping. Still, the sleeping Sora kept a peaceful look on his face, despite all the tears that had fallen on him. He knew Sora may be mad at him later, a cute mad, but mad nonetheless for not saying goodbye…

Roxas hesitantly lowered his head and closed his eyes; ever so slowly he graced his lips upon Sora's. It was even harder for Roxas to remove himself from the other, but he eventually did, and whispered something that only his ears can hear and something only he'll remember: "I love you…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Axel kicked a can as he walked down the street at this late hour. Eventually, he picked it up and tossed it when he saw his home within view. After Marluxia and Larxene informed him of a certain chase that happened after they last saw Roxas, Axel grew a bit concerned(well more concerned). Still…nothing was giving him that horrible gut-wrenching feeling that he had when Sora first disappeared. When he went to that far away downtown today, he was hoping he'd catch Roxas there…but apparently not. What he didn't expect however, was that this late-night search for Sora would end with him seeing Roxas holding a sleeping, or what Axel hopes better be sleeping, Sora on his front steps.

The obvious noise from Axel's approach made Roxas look up at the man, blue eyes meeting green. Neither seemed to want to make the first move or say the first word…neither seemed to even KNOW what to say or do in this situation. But the more they stared at each other, the more Roxas wanted to crawl back into a shell. Axel seemed a lot more intimidating in this current set-up. So Roxas slowly got himself into a stand after he looked away first. He held his arms out a little for Axel, and without hesitation, Axel reached out to take Sora. But Roxas had a hard time letting go; and only did, slowly, when Axel pulled Sora to him a bit more strongly.

"…Will you…take care of him?" Roxas found himself asking as he stared at Sora, his voice cracking in the silent night.

"Always," the taller one replied strongly and firmly. The confidence almost shook Roxas in fear.

"…Will you…protect him?"

"With my life."

"…" Roxas felt himself form fists and his body tense up, "Do you…love him?"

"Forever will…I'll love him for eternity."

And Roxas lowered his head in defeat.

He took a step and he felt himself almost wobble as he did, but he caught himself and continued his way as he walked past Axel and tore his line of sight away from Sora. He'd walk and never look back…even though he knew he would. The shattered heart he carried ensured that he'll keep coming back. As crazy as it sounded, Roxas knew he'd never find someone that could ever get as close to him as Sora did…and he wanted it to stay that way, no matter how much it hurts. Sora was his only one, Sora was _the one_, Sora was the one he cared about most in this world…and he would never let him go.

* * *

**Story is NOT over! Repeat: Story isn't over yet!**

**There's still another chapter! Maybe even 2…I'm trying to figure out what's the epilogue and what's not or even if I'm even gonna have one. **

**Please read and review!**


	11. Broken Hearts

**Er, no beta for this chapter…we're all busy these days…**

**So this chapter turned out a bit differently than I wanted to. I cut like a whole section out and put it into the next chapter to avoid making it too long.**

**I'm sorry if it was too sad last chapter? *sweatdrops***

* * *

Light…something soft under him…warmth…

Upon realizing something different, Sora slowly started to wake up. When he opened his eyes, he saw the familiar setting he called his room…and beside him, he's in the arms of his favorite red-head.

And in a second, Sora broke into silent tears of joy as he snuggled closer to Axel's sleeping but warm body.

It was as if everything that has happened was a dream…and he finally woke up.

"Sora…"

Sora made a soft noise before he slowly lifted his head a bit to see Axel blinking at him tiredly, but held a smile on his face.

"Axel…" And Sora's tears became audible as he buried his face into the man's chest, held onto him tightly, and cried from relief and happiness.

The older one held Sora tightly, pulling him closer and holding him as if the world would end tomorrow. He whispered words of comfort and silently he shed a tear or two as well…

Everything was now perfect…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas felt a bit of life in himself and that's when he realized he's woken up. Blinking his eyes open he lifted his head and was met with bright sunlight coming from one of his windows. He felt sore and exhausted as he merely turned his head a couple of times to help him remember where he was: which was the inside of his house at the front door. The young man didn't think he'd fall asleep here of all places…but at the same time it was the last thing he remembered doing: Coming into his home only to collapse against the door a moment later and sobbed.

Roxas repositioned himself into a more comfortable position and leaned back against the door.

"_What to do now…?"_ he questioned himself as he felt his face, feeling the dried tears. It felt as if everything is gone, everything that mattered is out of his grasps, and what is the purpose of his existence now? Even though technically things are supposed to be back to normal for him now…

Roxas doesn't know what time it was, or how long he's sat there questioning himself…but he wished answers would come to him. Unbeknownst to him, the answer slowly was coming to him. Slowly, the carrier of a broken heart lifted his head and his eyes landed on the phone under his lamp on a side-table drawer. After a long stare, he finally took action and forced himself up to reach for the phone.

* * *

"Hello?"

"…Hey, it's me-" Roxas lightly flinched when he heard what sounded like the phone on the other end being slammed back into its place, hanging up on Roxas.

"_I honestly thought I'd at least get to my name…" _he thought before he hit the redial button. After a few rings, the machine got it, not that it was surprising.

"Hey, again…it's me. I know you're there so please hear me out. I've…thought about what to say so many times but I can never think of the right words or how to start. But I can still say…I'm really sorry. I really am, please believe me. And I know I sound like I'm coming to you because I need help…well I do need help but in the terms of…I _need_ you. If I had to pick one time when I can't get by something without you, it would be this!" Roxas felt his throat tighten up and his grip on the phone getting tighter, "Please…I need you. I don't know what to do, I don't know who to turn to, and I don't know how to get by this…I feel so lost…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He was crying…

The blonde's finger tapped his other hand as he listened to the long message Roxas was leaving. Since the moment Roxas started speaking, the only question that kept popping up was: Should I answer it?

"_Roxas…"_

It really affected him…to see Roxas sound so…weak. In the past…it was always the other way around. Roxas was there as someone to turn and cry to because he was always the stronger one…

"_You little…ugh…I'm going to regret this…" _

The tapping finger stopped and the hand reached over to the phone to pick it up,

"…What happened?" he asked in that a concerned voice that Roxas missed so much that his tears almost turned into tears of happiness and relief.

* * *

Roxas…Sora couldn't figure out where the blonde could be. He wasn't anywhere to be found and just seemed to have…disappeared. Axel explained what had happened but as the days went by, neither saw Roxas and all Sora wanted to do was thank the blonde. For help, Sora even went as far as asking Riku but said due to company policy, the silverette couldn't give out people's addresses not to mention Roxas hasn't been coming to work. So Sora only hoped that he could run into Roxas, much to Axel's displeasure of having to keep a look-out for the kidnapper…

However, neither suspected to be treated to a nice surprise that involved Roxas on this one particular day when the couple was out together, trying to make up the days they lost. The little ball of bright sunshine was latched to the flaming-man's arm, grinning, and chatting away as they walked through their own downtown and doing their best to try to move past what happened and enjoy themselves.

"There's this really nice fountain that's outside this yummy restaurant! Oh! There was this magician too! There's a lot of street performers there!"

Axel only raised a brow at that…

"Did the magician have pink hair?"

"Yes! How did you know?" Sora asked excitedly and Axel just shrugged.

"Old friend," he replied with a small smirk.

"Does he show you-" Sora just had to stop himself both in word and his body when he saw a familiar set of spiky blonde hair a bit ahead of them...

"Oh my gosh! Axel! Is that Roxas?" he immediately pointed ahead since Axel can probably see better due to his height. Though Axel only raised a brow as he tried to see over the many people between the pair and the spiky blonde he's trying to find,

"I'm not…sure."

"Well come on! Before we lose him!" Sora exclaimed but before Axel could even respond to that, Sora let go of Axel and ran ahead, calling to the blonde who just kept walking.

"Roxas! Roxas!"

Though as Sora got closer, he was positive that was the same exact spiky hair Roxas had. But something was…different…mainly in clothing choices. Supposed-Roxas was in a tight white shirt with a big and loose green scarf with big stars on it around his neck with a matching one around the belt loops of his skinny jeans.

Skinny jeans…possibly skin-tight and fashionable skinny jeans…

That thought alone threw Sora for a loop. The brunette never did catch Roxas ever wearing something around his neck or body but he was almost positive that Roxas would wear more dark colors, or always have a dark jacket, and have baggy pants, or at least...stay away from trends. But he caught a checkered wristband on the blonde's wrist…

"Roxas!" he cried again upon being closer and finally the being turned around with a slightly confused look, "Rox…as?" Sora slowed down before him and stared at that pale face with bright blue eyes that almost looked pure...

Sora lightly crooked his head to the side in confusion for a moment before he spoke up again, "You're not Roxas."

The one before him blinked but simply smiled and now Sora was _sure_ this wasn't Roxas!

"That's right, how did you know?" he asked almost sweetly…and Sora thought he was dreaming to see that face smile like that or even hear that voice in that sweet tone!

"You…don't look like him. I mean, you DO look like him-you look _exactly_ like him but…at the same time you don't…" Sora tried to answer but found it harder than he thought. Finally, Axel caught up and panted as he slowly walked up to the two of them.

"Please stop running off like that, Sora!"

"S-Sorry, Axel…" the younger one re-gripped the red-head's arm and gave him an apologetic look.

"Ah…so you're Sora," the blonde said in a soft voice and Sora's attention turned back to him.

"That's right! I'm Sora!" he smiled brightly and took the blonde's hand to shake, "Very nice to meet you!"

"The pleasure's all mine, Sora!" he returned an equally bright smile and kept it when he looked up at the lanky man, "Hello Axel, you haven't changed at all."

"Haha, I see you haven't either, Ventus!" Axel suddenly reached forward and pulled the unsuspecting-blonde close for a sudden man-hug.

"Wait, what?" Sora looked between the two for a moment before he exclaimed, "You know each other!"

"Yes…well it's a little hard not to know him if he knew my brother," Ventus pointed out but when Sora looked at his face…he knew that smile Ventus held at that moment was fake.

"Oh…you mean Roxas! You two are…twins, Ventus?"

"Yup, my younger twin; and you can just call me Ven, Sora!"

"Ven…okay! If you see Roxas, please, let him know I want to see him! Or at least thank him for me!"

Ven's eyes softened a bit as Roxas's story ran through his head at that moment…

"You bet, I promise I'll let him know…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

20 minutes later, Ven stared at the home before him and then back down in his hand at the piece of paper to make sure they're the same address. Ventus had to excuse himself from the happy couple…though he regretted not asking for directions first which is what cost him that 20 minutes! After checking around three time, he finally approached the door. He didn't knock, but merely tried the door and saw it really was unlocked like Roxas said it was going to be. Upon stepping in and closing the door, Roxas stood up from where he waited; which was at the bottom of his staircase right at the front door. A moment of silence filled the room, making them both a bit uncomfortable, but neither wanted to break the silence…

"…Aniki?" Roxas whispered and Ven only just realized he was staring at the ground the whole time, "You came…"

The voice sounded so surprised.

"You really came…"

Roxas's voice cracked and Ven slowly lifted his head to meet eyes with Roxas but instead of that, he was greeted with Roxas wrapping his arms around him, "You came…" he repeated as tears started to slide down his face, "I'm sorry…for everything…"

Ven could've sworn he was dreaming…but when he pinched himself, he didn't wake up and it awfully hurt.

"Roxas…it's…fine…" Ven murmured and hesitantly lifted his arms to wrap them around Roxas as well.

"No it's not…I really am sorry…"

Ven light out a small sigh and patted Roxas's back; never thought he'd be living the day when Roxas cries in his arms,

"It's okay…I forgive you."

How long has it been? How long has it been since they've seen each other? Held each other? Or even…understood each other?

* * *

The pair founds themselves on the couch with Ventus rubbing and patting the other's back in comfort as he half-held his brother. The older twin was almost frozen in surprise. He was normally good at this…but he couldn't find any words to say. What happened was big but even upon knowing the events, Ven was just as lost on how to help someone in unrequited love…

"…It'll be alright," Ventus whispered, even though he was hesitant at first, "Things…will work out in the end. Everything will be okay."

The only thing Roxas did was slowly shake his head and then detached himself from Ven.

"…Things will work out…but not everything can truly be okay," Roxas murmured as he stared down, "I don't know what to do…"

Ven repositioned himself and leaned back against the couch to stare at the ceiling.

"…Love, forgive and forget, then move on. At least, that's what I think," Ven suggested with a light shrug but as Roxas looked at him, he only shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ven-Nii…but…" Roxas stood up and hovered himself over Ven before he leaned down a bit and swiftly reached into Ven's shirt to pull out a key-like necklace into view, "I don't think I can take advice from someone that doesn't even follow what he says."

Anger flared in Ven's eyes before he snatched the piece back and tucked it away again.

"It's different…" Ven muttered with a glare as he forced himself into a stand as well.

"It's not…" Roxas whispered as he tried to be careful with his words, not wanting Ventus to storm off, "I'm really sorry for what happened…but I don't like seeing you like this…"

"I'm fine…how did you even know I still had it?" Ventus almost demanded, but softly.

"I saw you talking to Terra and Aqua when I was eating at the Wayfinder…where we met eyes for the first time in years," Roxas responded and Ven remained silent for a moment before he looked away.

"Oh…right," Ven placed a hand over his chest to feel the necklace under his shirt, "They told me they saw you with who I assume was Sora…you ran away at first sight of them. Speaking of which, Sora gives you thanks…"

"Oh…" Roxas felt guilty for avoiding someone he knew very well was looking for him…but Roxas quickly pushed Sora to the side of his mind and focused on Ventus, "Of course I ran from them though...why do you still hang around those two?"

"Because they're my friends!" Ventus snapped back after he snapped his head back only to see Roxas with that serious but calm expression that he used to carry…

"…Alright, fair enough…" Roxas glanced away, but Ven knew the real meaning behind that friendship question.

"…Okay I admit it…so you and I are in similar situations…but how we ended up here is completely different. But if I let go…will you?" Ventus offered and at first, Roxas wanted to jump at that chance but…

"…No. I couldn't. Not yet…I don't think I want to fall out of love yet," Roxas confessed as he pulled out the blue fabric from his pocket to stare at it, "Is it wrong to feel something that I know I will never feel again?"

"…I could ask myself the same thing though," Ven stated as he walked closer to examine the blue handkerchief but the hand holding it formed a fist,

"…You deserve better. That's the difference between you and me, Ven-Nii," said Roxas and tucked the item away but before Ven could even say anything and continued, "I'm going to prove you wrong…if you'd give me the chance to…"

"…How would you do that?" Ventus questioned and Roxas sighed, who expected but didn't really want to answer that question.

"If you just…open your heart, for at least a little bit, you might find yourself falling again. So…can I introduce you to someone?"

"If it's a slut, whore, prostitute of either gender, or something you owe money to-"

"No, Ven-Nii…he's someone I know, but-"

"Did you sleep with him?" Ven asked as he placed hands on his hips.

"…Maybe…" All Roxas got was a look from Ventus, "Come on, Ven-Nii! He's a good person!"

Ventus only raised his brow at that one.

"Okay he's not the best person but…he…he's grown into someone better…"

* * *

**There's obviously a next chapter. So…who knew it was Ventus?**

**Please read and review!**


	12. You and Him, Me and You, Us and Them

**Yay, finally updated!**

**Thank you everyone SOOOOOOOO much for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

"Giving me a blind date isn't going to make me move on, Roxas," said Ven as if it wasn't obvious. The elder twin sat on a bench in a park filled by children with his chin on his hands and elbows on his legs while Roxas stood looking around for the person he called up a while ago.

"Just talk to him, _at least_ befriend him," Roxas requested as his head kept turning side to side like an owl.

"Why?"

"He…Well I think you two can relate more than you and myself…in a way at least" Roxas confessed but muttered the last part as he continued scanning. Finally, he spotted the hair of near-white coming at them, "Be right back, Ven-Nii."

But before he could even get an 'ok' from Ven, Roxas dashed across the soccer field to the approaching silverette.

"Riku!" he put his hands out and stopped said-man in his place,

"Yes?" he raised a brow as well as his arms in confusion.

"Um…okay, uh…" Roxas wasn't even sure how to start this…he lied to Riku just to get him out here to begin with(although it looked like Riku already knew that), "So I have a brother…" he started and Riku slowly raised a brow in confusion and suspicion.

"Yes I know I'm full of shit but I have a twin," Roxas pointed back to the park to the lonely blonde sitting and watching the children play, "And I was wondering if you could do me a big favor?"

"…You called me out here to babysit?" Riku asked bluntly.

"Not exactly…um…look, I really care about him and I…I really screwed his love-life over (a long time ago). And you…remind me of the guy he's still hung up on…" Roxas murmured the second half of the sentence.

"I what?" apparently Roxas murmured more than he thought he did…

"You remind me of the guy he still loves okay? Except…I like you more. And since, well…you're heartbroken…he's heartbroken…why not mend that together?" Roxas found this whole ordeal stupid…but necessary. He'll prove Ventus wrong…Terra wasn't worth being hung up over. There are better people out there…

It's not that Riku would be the first person to pop into your head as someone "better" but it certainly did after Roxas's little talk with his boss from before…and frankly Roxas won't deny how similar the two are, but he certainly found Riku…more 'fitting' for Ven than Terra. And besides…Roxas was almost sure that Riku learned his lesson in love…this made Riku possibly the only person Roxas knew he could even begin to trust to leave his brother with...

"…So you set me up on a blind date after skipping days of work? Am I getting this right?"

"It's not a date! Kind of…you can make it one though?" Roxas suggested only to receive an annoyed face by Riku. Thus, the blonde nodded and sighed, "But…I did send in papers…" he murmured and Riku slowly nodded.

"Right…I got them."

"…" Roxas didn't reply, but merely lowered his head, almost in shame.

"…What happened?" the silverette asked, a tone of concern heard.

"…Nothing I want to say," Roxas replied before he lifted his head again, "So…at least befriend my brother? Be nice to him? Of course if you don't, I'm gonna be after you anyway," Roxas lightly threatened.

"…Fine, but I'm doing this just because he has a "please rape me" face."

Roxas was gonna speak up about that…but he did admit Ventus had that cute, innocent charm that really does scream that quote…

"I hope you mean that in a way that you'll look after him," said Roxas as he and Riku started back towards Ventus.

"But of course."

"By the way I will also kill you if I find out you're using my brother as a sense of replacement for Sora," Roxas threatened and that was really the only thing that worried Roxas. Ven wasn't much like how he was before, though Roxas knew that was his own fault, but he knew Ven and Sora are still quite a lot alike…

Ventus looked up, while still considering this as basically a blind date/meet a new friend situation, he did admit that Roxas does know how to pick when it comes to looks…

"So Ven-Nii…this is Riku…who I work with as well…" Roxas tried to casually introduce, "Riku, this is…my older twin brother, Ventus…"

A bit hesitant but Ventus stood up, almost shyly, before the two slowly shook hands.

* * *

"You know…I confess…this would be extremely less awkward if Roxas didn't leave us alone…" Riku somehow got out to break the silence as he sat in a café but neither touching their sweets.

"Y-Yeah…" Ven was stiff as he sat across from Riku, head lowered and staring at his sea salt short cake.

"Well you really are nothing like Roxas."

"Y-Yeah…I get that a lot," Ven shrugged, eyes not taking leaving that blue and white colored frosting on his treat.

"Well I mean that in a good way," Riku quickly added, afraid he said something wrong.

"I know…thanks," Ven slowly lifted his head but only got as far as seeing Riku's own strawberry cake, "So…what's your relationship with Roxas? Other than working together?"

"Um…" Riku thought about it but he wasn't sure what to call his relationship with Roxas, "Ex-lovers?"

"Oh?" Ven's little radar went off at that moment. He knew Roxas mentioned this, sort of, but Ventus sometimes forgets that they're twins. So he finally looked up all the way to see Riku looking to the side, "Still like my brother?"

"Pth, no," Riku immediately retorted, "Not him…someone else."

Ven's radar went away and he relaxed a bit, but his curiosity sparked right after.

"…Someone else?" he repeated and at that moment, he saw a small frown on Riku's face and his eyes filled with sadness.

"Yeah…"

"_Riku…I love you."_

And Riku tensed up, shutting his eyes tightly and trying to wipe his mind of what he could to try and lesson the pain…but it was hard…

"_We'll always be together like this right?"_

Ven made a sound and it stopped Riku's thoughts in his tracks, which the man was grateful for.

"I'm sorry…"

Riku glanced through his bangs to the see that worried expression, and in a moment, Sora flashed before him.

"I…didn't mean to upset you…" Ven whispered, "I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"…Don't be," Riku shook his head, "It was my own fault."

"I'm still sorry…"

Riku looked at the way Ven moved, looked, and his expressions. That's when the silverette noticed Ventus never once smiled since he saw him and that just didn't seem to add up in Riku's head. Ven just had that aura as someone that would smile…and smile brightly. Not just that…

Ventus still had that concerned look on his face.

"Sora used to look at me that way too…"

And Ventus blinked in surprise,

"Sora…?" he repeated, surprised to hear that name again.

* * *

"ROXAS!"

Roxas immediately closed his binder and dumped random folders and journals on top of it to hide the item just as Ventus nearly slammed open the bedroom door.

"Roxas!" he cried again and walked up to the twin at his desk, "Explain to me how I was nearly mugged and beaten to death on my way HERE?"

Roxas didn't exactly have an answer at that moment. He glanced at his twin and saw a bit of dirt on the clothes and skin plus Ven was currently shaking with teary eyes. That's when Roxas glanced at the clock…past dinner time…it was dark out…when people usually come out to get him…

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" immediately Roxas stood up but Ven backed away,

"I am…after those people realized I wasn't you! You could've warned me or something so I can request Riku to take me home instead of walking back myself! Speaking of which, you left me with him all day!"

"I'm sorry…I really am," Roxas closed in with Ventus again and this time, he didn't back away and let Roxas guide him to the bathroom to wash up a bit, "Did Riku mistreat you at all?"

"…No," Ven replied as he Roxas noticed a small scratch on Ven's arm, "He really misses Sora though."

Roxas paused in his actions for a moment,

"Does he?"

"Yeah…it's kind of sad seeing him like that. He said it was his own fault that he ended up like that."

Roxas didn't respond at first as he carefully wiped the small injury with a towel.

"…Yeah it was."

"How do you know about it?" Ventus asked, lifting his head a bit from the ground to see Roxas in thought.

"Because I'm the reason he left Sora."

"…"

"…"

"…Then why do you think it's his fault?" Ven finally asked,

"Because it was his choice. I barely did anything but he still cheated on Sora with me. It was ultimately his choice and so I agree with him: It was his own fault."

"…I thought you felt bad for him."

Roxas released Ventus, after the injury was cleaned and bandaged. He looked at the mirror and then at Ventus with the mirror.

"I do…but not for that. I feel sorry for him because I can relate to his pain. I don't feel bad that he made one the biggest mistakes of his life. Not at all."

"…What about your mistakes?"

"…I hate my own mistakes. But I know I'm ultimately at fault too."

The next day, Roxas pushed Ventus to see Riku again but Ven wasn't comfortable being alone with someone he only knew for a day. Still, the two decided to make the best of it so Riku showed Ventus around some more. After ensuring his brother is safe for the day, Roxas sat himself down before his desk again to return to his writing…

* * *

**May end…in a chapter or two**

**Please read and review!**


	13. Goodbye but Not Forever

**Okay! Guess what guys? Change of plans, it will NOT end in a couple of chapters, try doubling that and that is my estimate.**

**I honest to god am I not trying to drag it on. I knew how I was going to end it but it felt very…dry; in a way that it didn't feel very satisfying. So I'm adding a couple more elements to the story, thus the extension. It wasn't intentional and it may very well ruin the thing for some people since Roxas may be absent for a chapter or two…but I hope not. But for this to work on a little more understand and emotional level for some characters, I felt these events and scenes needed to happen for the ending to pieced together a bit better. Yes, I know, a little bit but that's something! Even if little!**

**If you're going to blame anyone, blame the person I tend to bounce ideas with, he suggested it and it worked well in my head.**

**Good news is that I think this is a tad longer than usual? Maybe?**

**Also, I got a MAC for school…and it doesn't have a frickin spell-check so I apologize if I have worse things on here than usual. **

**And of course, I thank you for the reviews! I wouldn't be this far without you guys! I apologize for the wait!**

* * *

"Roxas…hasn't come out of his room today."

Riku perked up a bit at that announcement from the blonde who played with his eggs as he sat before Riku with their brunch.

"Any idea what's wrong?" Riku asked but only saw Ven let out another sigh for the day.

"Well…I have lots of ideas…but I can't help but think you know more about him than I do."

"…Well I might," Riku admitted, not that he was happy to.

"Do you think…he's okay? I didn't want to leave him but…he kept telling me he was busy and I should hang out with you for a bit."

"Well Roxas was never the easiest to read, at least not to me. But I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to try to spend time with him later today, that is why you're here right?"

"I…guess so," Ven found different moments to glance up to Riku, wondering if he should be bringing up what's been on his mind since his talk with Roxas, "…You, um, you care about Sora, right? Or at least…like him a lot?" Ven asked, almost as if he was a child that didn't understand what he just asked.

"Of course."

"Did you ever tell him that?"

"Well…not in so many words…" If at all…

Riku dug back in his memories, wondering if asking for someone back counted as telling that person you cared?

"Why not?" Ven immediately asked.

"Well…why should I? It wouldn't change anything."

"How do you know that?"

"Because! It's…obvious!" It's obvious…right? Is this considered a head game that's Ven's playing with him?

"But you're so sad about it. I think…you should at least let him know how you feel and you won't get an accurate response unless you say it exactly how you feel."

"…Is this what you've done before?"

Riku didn't even need a verbal answer. He simply saw the boy flinch and hold wide eyes as if for a moment saying 'Like hell!'

"Ahaha…I guess I'm not good at following my own advice…"

* * *

Sora stopped dead in his tracks when he realized where he was walking. He took a different path home today as he had to pick up some groceries on the way but because of the detour, the fast route home was somewhere he didn't want to go. The brunette swallowed after he finally started to find his breath. After a few moments, he found himself breathing again, but his heartbeat didn't slow down quite yet. Almost without question, Sora decided to take the long way home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Well…he's married now…"

"Oh…that sucks," Riku commented as Ven told a summarized version of his story.

"Yeah…to one of my best friends. We were, all three of us, were always together but now I…" Ven stopped as his eyes slightly widened, "Sora's behind you."

"What?"

The blonde pointed forward,

"Sora's passing by!"

The silverette looked over his shoulder in time to see Sora just pass by the restaurant. His mind and heart suddenly had a battle…as Ven's words raced through his body.

* * *

Despite the fact it was still bright out, Sora found himself getting paranoid from being out alone. Every stranger passing him made him nervous and every unfamiliar sounds had the brunette looking over his shoulder. So when he suddenly felt a human hand make contact with his shoulder out of nowhere, he could only yelp and spun around to get out the grip. During the spin, he attacked with the grocery bag but didn't get a chance to use the other one when he stopped and saw it was only Riku who looked unprepared at Sora's actions.

"Ah…I'm…I'm so sorry!" Sora immediately apologized, "I um…I…"

Riku didn't respond but merely bent down and started picking up the oranges. Upon seeing the food on the ground, Sora realized his plastic bag had a hole thanks to him using it like a weapon. So he quickly knelt down and put down his other bag so the dropped foods have a new place to be put.

Riku took extra caution not to have their hands touch though Sora didn't make it any easier as he kept reaching across and into Riku's personal space. Before long, everything was put into place and Sora humbly thanked the other.

"It's no problem…are you okay?" Riku asked with concern at Sora's jumpy behavior.

"Y-Yeah…of course I am! What possible reason could I NOT be okay?"

If Sora was good at lying, well, then there would be problems.

"…Are you afraid of being taken away again?"

Sora squirmed in his position; of course, Riku always was good at reading him…though he wished Riku wasn't so blunt about things like this.

"Kind of…I mean…I know that I shouldn't, especially since I knew who it was and all and I don't think I've done anything really wrong to be kidnapped or threatened but…"

He's scared…how could he not be at least a little? As far as Riku knew since the whole thing blew over, Axel and Sora stuck together like glue. It looked like Sora being out alone made him feel the true aftereffect.

"It's okay…to be afraid," Riku started, barely about a whisper, "But I know you can overcome it with time and help."

His hand reached over and took the heavy bag from Sora and started off in direction Sora was going, knowing where the boy now lived…not that it was happy information for Riku.

"R-Riku…um, it's okay, I can take my own belongings," Sora stated as he followed.

"Sora…let me be honest with you for a moment. If that's okay."

"…Yeah, I guess so," Sora responded as he paused in his actions of reaching for the bag back but now simply walked beside the silverette.

"I don't like your boyfriend," the statement immediately left the other's mouth upon permission for honesty, "He…_let_ this happen to you. And I will never forgive him for that…" His voice showed no mercy, that stupid pyro should've kept a closer eye…should've suspected something was wrong…

"…It wasn't his fault," Sora defended firmly. He was about to continue if Riku didn't do so instead. Though Sora did pause in his thoughts, wondering if Riku even knew Roxas was the one that took him in the first place…well upon his return, he did push about telling the police about this…so maybe not…

"Maybe not directly but he shares the blame!" he exclaimed, his fists held tightly to his side as he tried to walk in more a relaxed manner, "I just…can't look at him without feeling angry and spiteful that he couldn't protect you…"

"_Protect you…like I could've."_

"Axel can't protect me from everything, no more than I can protect him from everything. It's impossible! It's not fair to Axel that you expect him to know and be prepared for everything!"

"You don't understand, Sora…" he whispered, the words being taken away by the wind…

The two ceased conversation until they reached the brunette's home. Riku suddenly felt uncomfortable standing by the front door as Sora started to fish for his keys. This house…shared by Sora with another man. He just couldn't accept it.

"Do you want to come in for a minute?"

"…No, I'm sorry. Thanks though," the answer was almost immediate, but he was so tempted just to share a moment with Sora.

"Alright, thanks for the help!" Sora reach over again and they finally connected through a touch when they both held onto something as simple as a plastic bag. Riku had trouble letting go but the moment he did, he regretted it as he watched Sora turn his back on him, ready to close the door on him…like how he did before, to his heart.

"Sora!"

"Yeah?" he looked back so innocently, in a way that Riku didn't like. It was something normal, something everyday…something he didn't want to be. He wanted to be more, wanted to mean so much more to him…

"…I love you!" He said it. Finally said it…after so long. When was the last time he said those words? "I love you, Sora! More than…anyone ever could!"

For the first time possibly, he couldn't understand what Sora was thinking…what that expression meant. He couldn't read him, and it ate Riku knowing he's faced with something so unfamiliar.

"I know I'm not the best person around and I know I could never deserve to be with you…but I don't believe, or see myself…_lower_ than _him_! I'm better than _him_! I would never…let something like that happen to you! I would never let you get hurt again!"

He didn't realize how much he's held in all this time, bottling up the feelings and words he tried to hide away…if it meant Sora could be happy, even if it was without him. Now he's unleashed everything…and it took that single pause he took to realize the wetness on his face and how his chest and throat hurt. Then there was the way Sora looked at him, something he wasn't used to seeing, or even knew what it was at all.

"Why…can't it be me? I know what I did…but I'd do anything to fix it, to make up for it! Why him, why is he…better than me…? Why do you look at him that way…?"

Sora merely put the items down by the door and he stepped out, closing the door mostly, but not completely, behind him. Riku could now hear his heart, thumping louder with each step Sora took towards him…but Sora didn't look at him any different than before…he doesn't feel the same…

"Riku…I'm sorry."

That may possibly the most painful words Riku has ever heard, knowing what it meant…what was coming…

"Understand that…you are a good man. I'm amazed at how much you've changed, or just how much you could change. But…I'm so in love, more than I ever was," Sora lifted his hand and gently rested his fingers on the other's chest, "You shouldn't waste this on me. Your love should be for someone that would love you back just as much, not someone like me."

"…"

"_How can I not? We were perfect…until I fucked it up. It's not a waste to get back the one thing that was right in my life…the one thing worth saving."_

"I really am…sorry."

"_But I'm a waste to you…aren't I?"_

Riku lowered his head, ashamed at his vulnerability…and his failure to prove he was the better choice…that he loved him more…that **they **could still have a chance to make it right.

"_I lost…the moment I took my eyes off the prize. With so many players ahead of me…I'll never win."_

Sora…

If Axel and him ever split, Riku knew he still would have to work twice as hard if he ever wanted a chance with Sora…knowing there was a line, or at least there would be one, for someone like Sora. It wasn't like that one trip to the restaurant didn't like him that. Everyone…giving compliments to the chef, man and women alike would take any chance they could to get their name out to Sora, some understood their limits while others did not. It was the same to Riku…Sora wasn't the easiest person to 'share.' Anyone would value their friendship with Sora…many would find themselves lucky if Sora took interest in them…and a handful of those people would be selfish enough to keep Sora to themselves…And Riku admitted he would be one of those people.

"Don't apologize, Sora…you did nothing wrong. I'm…sorry…for troubling you…" Was this the end? Will they never meet again? Will they be nothing more than just acquaintances?

"…It's not trouble. It takes two to make a relationship work and I believe that it takes two to end it. I'm aware that it was never clear between us. I'm sorry for assuming that you would never feel such a thing for me…that was my fault."

He was clearly guilty…not that it helped Riku who couldn't bring any reason to feel anything negative to Sora, who he believed never did anything wrong. Even if Sora was right, in a way, about that; they never did 'officially' say "it's over" or "let's break up." it was more like it was heavily implied on both sides. First Riku, by distancing himself; then Sora, who came by during Riku's work hours to gather his belongings and left nothing but a note simply stating he took his things, a few forgotten belongings, and the house keys. It told Riku nothing other than that Sora had left…but as Sora said; because of the un-finalized statements…Riku thought he had a chance to get back what he lost, thought there was hope for something more between them if he could fix it.

It was a silly thing, but as human beings…both parties understood how easy it could be to get hopeful…

And as horrible as Sora felt it was to do it…he knew he couldn't give Riku any hope. He knew Riku may never internally let it go if a single drop lingered, and Sora knew he couldn't risk taking away Riku's happiness.

"Riku…I want you to understand that I do care about you. However…I want to you to also understand that 'us' may never happen again, it's-"

"Why?" Riku cut in and Sora merely looked at him, only for a short moment.

"…Because Axel looked at me when you wouldn't. And if you do something once, it isn't hard to do it again. I just…can't bring myself to do it. I can't bring myself…to go back to something I got hurt in."

"_Get yourself in a bear-trap, escape, and you don't just put yourself back in…" _

The words stung Riku…more than he thought it ever could.

"For now, Riku…I'll leave you be to collect yourself, as well as learn and understand your mistakes. But…I think it's for the best…that we don't see each other for a while."

Maybe…maybe it really was for the best…

With tear-stained eyes, Riku found the courage to look at Sora again…they both knew and were both ready to say goodbye…

* * *

**Please read and review! Thank you!**


End file.
